To Serve You
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: <html><head></head>It is the Early Victorian Era and Yuki must pay off her stepfather's debt and the only way to do that is by becoming Duke Kaname Kuran's maid.But will she be able to survive his harsh treatment and the feelings of Lord Kiryuu? KanameXYukiXZero M later chp</html>
1. Mine

Welcome to the Early Victorian Era where this version of Vampire Knight takes place. Yuki must play the maid for the great Duke Kaname Kuran and hopefully she survives his vampire powers... ^-^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Mine**

_**Mine forever, mine and only mine…**_

"You're mine forever, from today on." Lord Kaname Kuran answered me.

"Yes-milord." I answered him politely my jaw clenched. This was my stepfather's entire fault. If it weren't for this huge debt that he made I wouldn't have to play the maid to the Duke.

He wasn't even human either, that man was creature of the night. He was a vampire and not just Bram Stoker's Dracula either. This was a demon in the body of a human.

That man would rue the day he had decided to jest with me.

* * *

><p>It had all started one week ago at my dear old stepfather's parlor. He was what you would call eccentric and slightly insane but I did care for him. I was his ward or shall I say adopted daughter, he saved me as an orphan in the streets of London. If it weren't for him I would have died off in a wayward alley of London's poorest streets.<p>

There were no memories of my past that I am aware of except for that of a lone vampire who had saved me from the doom of London's rakes and scoundrels. I had been attacked not only by a scoundrel but a vampire as well. If it weren't for that one kind monster of a man (Lord Kuran) I would have been killed instantly.

Throughout the years I met him only ten times, I knew not much of him. Except for now he was London's most eligible bachelor of the season. He came from a strong powerful family of vampires and many a man feared opposing him. What the humans didn't know that so much of their special elite people of society were really creatures so horrifying. Most of them were vampires. But Lord Kuran belonged to an elite group of elites he was a Pureblood. The most powerful type of vampire in the world.

My stepfather being the idiot that he is gambled away much of our precious money. Whatever was he thinking in that small head of his? The grand Kuran family came to our rescue, it had seemed that the Duke otherwise known as Kaname Kuran was dear friend of my stepfather. With his social status and grand money power (along with his magical vampire powers) he had saved my stepfather and me from social ruin.

But unfortunately it came with one exception in return I would work for the Kuran family as Kaname's maid. That was how I became the maid of the esteemed Duke Kaname Kuran. If only things had turned out for the better…

Now begins my story of being the vampire's maid. My story of fate, love and deep dark betrayal… Yuki Cross was going to get revenge on those who had made her suffer.

* * *

><p>"Yuki!" The Duke called for me loudly even those I was still in the same room with him.<p>

This maid's outfit was quite improper for a lady of the ton. The dress was a deep midnight black and so were the petticoats almost the color of mourning unfortunately it was quite short, my knees were barely showing. While the edges of the arms, my back, and the front were traced with a deep gray color. The stockings were long but came up to right under my knees they were a sharp black and white stripe pattern. Roses were everywhere on the buttons, on the edge of my skirt and even on my required necklace/bracelet pair that I was forced to wear. Whoever designed this outfit was quite mad for ever thinking of such a thing.

But then I was the only one wearing such an outfit since I was Kaname's only maid ever in his entire lifetime. Which made my job a delightful one indeed. Not.

"Mi-lord." I replied ever so kindly faking a smile it hurt my cheeks.

"Please fetch me some tea." The Duke instructed me to do his biding while he sat in his study. His dark hair fell down perfectly over his eyes, no wonder many young women wanted him.

"Yes, your grace." I curtsied and left the room feeling lost. I didn't even know my way around his lavish mansion and he already was demanding me to do his orders. This was going to take a while especially with my sense of direction.

Finally after asking a butler for the right way to the kitchen I got the tea that the Duke asked for. Who knew vampires also like to drink tea, or was it just for show since there was a guest coming in later?

One way or another I was going to find out what Lord Kuran's true intentions are.

"Kaname." A young man's voice exclaimed, it must have been his guest who was in the study with him. Eavesdropping was wrong but I was so curious about what was going on.

"Ichijo." Lord Kuran answered his voice was deep.

"So you have a new maid, is she the one that you've been searching for?" This voice asked, this young man must have been on great standings as Lord Kuran.

"Yes, I knew it all along but it feels great that I've found her." Lord Kuran replied. What did this have to do with me exactly? This just kept getting dramatic by the moment. "Yuki please do come in with that tea." His voice instructed me and I almost dropped the tea tray. How could he sense me behind the door listening in on their conversation?

But I had something else on my mind; I was caught. What would be my punishment?

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight... All rights belong to the author...<p> 


	2. Caught

Chapter 2! Yuki was caught but what is going on ? Find out for yourself... Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Caught**

_**~You can't run away from me. I own you, I caught you. ~**_

I would probably be punished for this later, only his lordship didn't show it. Ever so slowly and reluctantly I entered the study, the doors made an eerie moaning noise. The tea tray clattered and I almost tripped twice on the way to the table where the two men were seated.

Whatever were they talking about? Was it I, it couldn't be? Why would Kaname Kuran a Duke want me in the first place?

At the table sat the Duke, my new master Kaname Kuran, and the heir to the Marquis, Takuma Ichijo I presumed. Another vampire to add to my list of certain elite people to avoid, Ichijo was only one of them. How many else were there? Not that I was going to actually be able to meet many of elite people out there, but still I wondered.

"Milk?" I asked warily, I would have to serve both graciously while I was here. First I would have to prepare the tea for both of their tastes then serve them.

"Yes please." Lord Takuma answered looking up at me for a brief second. I could see his surprise in his eyes as he saw my improper attire. Quietly I continued my job and poured some milk from the small pitcher on the tray and into one of the cups of tea.

"Sugar?" I asked stirring the tea; my eyes dared not stray towards the two vampires. My 'master' would probably stare me down with an icy cold glare, just thinking about it made me shiver. Apparently his grace already told Takuma of my presence here.

"Two spoons, Yuki." Lord Takuma replied, but his grace the Duke was still ever so silent.

_Whatever are you thinking of? This is almost a form of torture, some gentlemen indeed…_

"Your grace, what would you care for?" I had to act politely and care for my new master. All I wanted to do was pour the boiling tea over the vampires and return to my normal life. I wanted to be very far away from here, somewhere safe and comforting far from vampires.

Before I could even blink his grace, the Duke was out of his chair and in a secret compartment of his mahogany desk. In his hand he held a vial of such dark scarlet color it was almost black.

What could it be? Was it poison? Would he kill me with it? Was it wine? Did he not want tea? I could not tell exactly what it was.

"Add only one drop of this to both of our cups. I prefer one spoonful of sugar, please, Yuki." The Duke instructed me. Carefully he placed the crystalline bottle in my hands as he swiftly came over to me. It was so fragile I was sure to break it just by breathing on it.

My hands shook as I ever so slowly drop one single red drop into the china teacups. The instant the liquid hit the tea; the once brown tea changed a strange red color. The scent of the Earl Grey was no longer as sweet. In fact it was now an odd scent, very familiar but very strange.

What was it? I could not put my finger on it.

"It's a type of artificial blood, dear Yuki." His grace smiled mischievously.

Fake blood? There was such a thing? Well at least they didn't go around eating every living mortal.

_But what was my 'master' up to? He had something in his eyes… My punishment… dear Lord. Heaven preserve me! I would not be able to survive such a treatment by the Duke!_

"Oh! Here are you teas my lords." I gasped then realized the tea would go cold if I did not server it soon.

"Thank you for the wonderful tea, Yuki." His lordship Takuma complimented me, and I curtsied for him.

I was once an Earl's daughter! I did not curtsy often, but why should I pay the fees for my stepfather's actions? Why should I have to work so hard for this rake of a Duke?

"Yes, Yuki dear. Thank you." The duke smiled at me again, I could feel a bright blush break over my face.

Did he have an enchantment put over me? Why was I blushing, he may be handsome but he didn't have my feelings?

"Thank you, your grace. Is there anything that you need?" I replied my voice thankful did not break, which was good. I was actually quite nervous he would detect my state of fear.

"Nope, that is all. Please wait for me in my bedchambers." The Duke commanded his voice was ever so silky. Slowly I retreated out of the study, my body unconsciously headed for the stairs. Why was the only room that I knew in this entire mansion his bedchambers?

I would not be falling for his clever little tricks. I was no sweet mindless maiden to be toyed with. He would pay…

His bedchamber? I've never heard of a more outrageous thing in all my life! What did he want me? Why couldn't not put up a fight? There was something wrong with me, something fro restricting my body from fighting back.

_THIS WAS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL! Someone help me…_

* * *

><p>"Yuki you can't hide forever. I caught you earlier and now it is time to pay up." My 'master' said, and my body involuntarily obeyed his command. Now I stood before him, shy and very afraid of what he would do.<p>

"I know and I am sorry 'master'." I answered falling to floor bowing in front of him. Basically I was begging for forgiveness, he could not be so harsh or could he?

"Sorry is just not good enough, Yuki." He answered pulling me up and off of the floor. Suddenly I was in his hands and his powerful lips descended upon my very own.

_My very first kiss! How dare he steal it, the rake! That scoundrel! _

He kissed me harder; I never felt such a feeling!

"Mmmph!" A very un-ladylike moan escaped my lips. Why was he provoking such a feeling of passion from me?

"So sweet my dear Yuki, what other surprises do you have?" He pulled away from me for a second before attacking me with another kiss.

That's when I realized that this was my punishment. But this was only the very beginning…

* * *

><p>Next time Zero finally shows up into the maid Yuki's life but then she also receives a harsh punishment for the Duke!<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight ... all rights belong to the author...<p> 


	3. Punishment

Since I had time here is chapter 3! And Zero appears! Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Punishment**

_**~ This is your punishment; you deserve it after being so disobedient. ~**_

The Duke held me tightly in his arms; it was useless I couldn't fight back against the restraints. Part of me told me to run away from him, he was a monster. While the other part of me craved for his burning touches and fiery passion. Ever so slowly we made it to the bed in a giant mess.

The enchantment over me let me self-indulge over the secret feelings that I harbored deep within my self-conscience. This man was going to be mine and no one would ever take him away from me.

Slowly he peeled away at my gown, down came my petticoats in a crumpled mess. I would have to clean that later. Then came off my corset and garters, I never noticed a thing. I was too busy enflamed by the strong desire for the man in my arms.

The very next thing I noticed was the cold air brushing over my naked body. I shivered not just from the cold but his content glare. It wasn't fair, why was I the only one undressed?

"So unfair your grace." I whimpered as his hands slowly came up caressing my thighs. His fingertips left blazes of fire all over me; I was useless against this man.

"Unfair my dear Yuki. You tell that I am the one who is unfair?" He whispered huskily into my ear, I could sense the raw craving in his voice.

"Yes, your grace, milord." I answered him looking boldly into his dark eyes. My hands suddenly hand minds of their own as they reached up to untie his cravat.

_Why was I acting this way? Maybe I was a vixen or a horrible wanton. No I couldn't be could I?_

"Kaname." His grace said, and then continued his hands with that powerful tease.

_Where was he going with his hands? What was he after exactly?_

"Wha-?" It came out in a strangled moan as his hands found my very center. His fingertips hovered just barely over my entrance.

_He wouldn't? He would indeed…_

"Say my name when we are in private, my sweet." Kaname commanded and as a maid I had to obey my master. Then his fingers came in side of me, a shock of pleasure rippled through me and suddenly I felt something moist around his fingertips.

"Yesss, Kaname." I practically moaned out gasping as his fingers began to move and I moved my hips against them.

_I should stop him, but what was stopping me from doing so?_

"My sweet girl, my love." Kaname whispered to me taking off the rest of his clothes. Also piling them with mine on the floor. His other hand now on my breasts torturing them painfully, it began to hurt.

I couldn't take this anymore it was almost a sweet agony.

"Mmmmn." I gasped as his hands were gone from inside of me, that pleasure I felt gone. But then it was replaced with something much larger than his hands. It hurt against my insides, this wasn't as comfortable it was quite painful.

_What else was he going to do? Ruin me even more? It couldn't be worse then what I had already been through._

His chiseled chest collapsed upon me as his lips began to tug on my taut nipples. I almost forgot the weird feeling inside me until he thrust hard and painfully into my insides.

"Aaaahh!" Pain seared through me for a brief second and tears clouded my eyes but then were replaced by a golden feeling as Kaname moved his hips back and forth. Finally finding a steady rhythm I moved against him and heard his low moan of release.

"I'm sorry my love, I'll never hurt you again." Kaname whispered to me, kissing away my tears tasting the salt water.

_Love? Again?_

I gave in and kissed him passionately that he basically groaned for a second time. I had found his very weakness, me. He would subject to me, or I to him it worked both ways.

Suddenly he entered me again and again over the course of passions that night. Never had I felt such feelings of pleasure and sheer torment. I had never been so close so intimate with someone in my life. And Kaname felt so dark so mysterious yet he felt so caring.

_What is he hiding deep within the endless stare of his eyes?_

* * *

><p>"This my dear girl is you punishment for disobedience." Kaname stated to me after hours of lovemaking. "Now you shall always listen to your master."<p>

Zero Kiryuu pondered the thought. This was what he got for being the illegimate son of a late earl. He needed a job, he needed money and the only available resource of employment was the grand Kuran family.

Thought they were indeed enemies, Zero need the money. He needed that source of income that place to live otherwise it was the London slums. I could live with that evil vampire monster.

Apparently there was an opening available it was recently added. It had seemed that Kuran required a bodyguard for his precious maid. What was so special about her anyway? Why did she need to be guarded? The possibilities were endless there were so many reason.

_Maybe that grand old Duke was having an affair with the maid._ He thought to himself and gave up. Kuran wouldn't sleep with the common folk, would he?

Releasing a big sigh, Zero gave up. Slowly he strode his way towards the Kuran estate, he was going to take that job even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight ... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	4. Bodyguard

Zero appears but what is he up to? That trouble maker... ^-^ Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**Bodyguard**

_**~ It's my job to protect you, to guard you. I keep your body safe from harm. But that doesn't necessarily mean you are safe from me. ~**_

Kaname held me tightly against him. We lay in his enormous bed underneath layers upon layers of warm blankets and linens. He held me so close to his own body it was a lovers' embrace. This was only the aftermath of our lovemaking.

_I was such a fool, giving up my innocence to such a man or should I say vampire. Why did I give into him? Whatever was so wrong with me?_

"My love, my tender princess, my Yuki." Kaname whispered that deep endearment seductively into my ears. Causing me to shiver against him, and feel the sore tender parts of my thighs. "Sleep." He commanded and I slept, it was time to escape form this world for a few hours.

_I am afraid what exactly will happen to me when I wake up. Will I die or will I become his eternal slave? Maybe he would just kill me in the morning…_

* * *

><p>Zero was led through a grand marble staircase. This mansion was bigger than he expected it to be. The Kurans were also so much richer and powerful than he expected them to be also.<p>

"Zero Kiryuu, just exactly who I wanted. The illegitimate son of a powerful hunter family Earl and the forbidden mistress. Are you ready for your transformation?" The Duke maneuvered his points that it already broke through his defenses.

_That damn monster. Why was he expecting me exactly?_

'Your grace, I would enjoy working under your great title." I had to answer politely if he was going to be my new employer.

"You are already hired Kiryuu. Your job is to watch over my new maid, Yuki. She is my only worker who understands all my basic needs. That is why she needs your protection and guidance of some sort. But if you harm her in some way or form I will personally see to it that you leave this house without references." The great duke threatened I could see all his intentions deep with his eyes.

_His basic needs don't tell me she was his mistress? Why would he want to protect her if she was just some simple human? Guidance, was she so simple minded?_

"Thank you, your grace." I answered bowing before him. He was know my employer officially, and my only source of income.

"You do have your weapon with you at all times right? " He asked looking me straight into my eyes.

He knew! How could he know that I held the Bloody Rose gun deep within my waistcoat? That vampire knew everything of course. Of course he knew that I had training of this sort for killing both humans and vampires. Even though the real reason was to protects the humans in the first place.

"Your grace, I-" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Just get to your job Kiryuu. I am a very busy man and I don't have time for dallying. Keep her happy and safe, protect her with you life. Follow my orders and I will see to it that you are compensated well for it." He instructed me thoughtfully; at least I wasn't going to starve anytime soon.

"Where is she your grace?" I asked settling down into my new job.

"You should find her half-breed vampire. Find the girl that smells purely of roses and you shall find my dear Yuki." The Duke order then settled down into his thick pile of paperwork. I guess being a Pureblood had some perks but it also had its' downs.

She looked so sweet, almost like an angel. Especially since she was in a deep state of sleep, that dress she had on was outrageous and looked very uncomfortable but still she slept calmly.

I could see why the Kuran Duke wanted her protected for all costs. She had a great sense and feeling of innocence and love. I almost wanted her for my very own. If only I could, but that would go against my orders. It was a nice thought though…

Yuki's hair was long and grew past her shoulders, most of it was straight but there were a few natural curls in there. It was such a deep brown color it was almost black but there were also chestnut highlights giving her a bright cheery look about her. Her body was so slender, so skinny she looked mostly like bones. Though her chest was quite what you would consider as bone material it was far from it.

I wanted her, away from the evil vampire. I would protect her from anything. Why was letting myself do this? Why would I give up my life for a girl I just happened to meet? I was quite sure that I was mad.

Though that Kuran vampire was right about one thing she did indeed smell purely of roses. Something that so sweet and utterly addicting. This girl could have such a hold on me could she?

It was already too late; this girl had already caught me. She had caught not one but two vampires.

* * *

><p>I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching over me. But it wasn't Kaname, who could it be? Giving up I awoke; the corset was already digging deep into my skin.<p>

A man with such silver hair and deep violet eyes watched me from the corner. He looked so young for someone to have hair of that color; he looked to be only a year older than me.

_Why was he watching me so intently? What was he doing in my room? _

"Who are you?" I demanded, why was this stranger in my chambers?

"Zero Kiryuu, Yuki, I am your bodyguard." He answered his voice deep and strode across the room to take my hand. Just like a gentleman would do to a young lady.

_Body what? Did Kaname hire him, to watch over me?_

"My what?" I gasped surprised.

"Your bodyguard." With that he looked me straight into my eyes, he had a different aura about him. It was very much different than Kaname's. Then he kissed me; he was harsh while Kaname was much gentler.

_He was transforming into a vampire, I should have known. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into? Dear Lord, heaven please preserve me!_

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight.. all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	5. Resentment

Zero is kissing Yuki? But they only just met or did they? Hmmm... ^-^ Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

**Resentment**

_**~ Why do you belong to another? Why must it be you, who holds my heart? Who do you love more him or me? Can't you just be mine and only mine? ~**_

For only a brief moment I let myself be swept in with the feelings of this other man. He gave me a much different feeling than Kaname did. But this man was a stranger to me, why did my heart start racing?

Suppressing a deep moan, I tried to shrug him off. But to no avail, of course he would be stronger than me. He was turning into one of those vampires as we even speak.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up into his deep violet eyes. He seemed to be concentrating on something. Our lips only broke apart for a scarce moment.

"Kissing you." He replied, a wicked smirk broke out across his face.

_I could see that! But why are you kissing me? Kaname would soon learn about this. Then I would be punished, again. _I shivered.

"I noticed." Slowly I answered him and began to slowly torture me. One of his hands pulled me even closer to him. Another hand caressed me neck, I could smell a dark earthen forest smell emanating off of his. It was delicious. Almost addictive, almost.

_What was going on? What in the world was he doing now? Kissing a stranger, what happened to being an innocent lady? Innocent? I had already lost my innocence…to my master…_

But before I could ask, his tongue slowly caressed my neck. I couldn't suppress a moan and it escaped before I realized what I was feeling.

He snickered as his hand grabbed my breasts, his breathing was labored and he licked my neck again.

"MMMMM." I let it out huskily and his hands only tightened around my breasts.

That's when something even more unexpected happened. He bit me, not just a nibble. His fangs bit me deeply; blood was also drawn from my neck. There was only a twinge of pain before it was replaced with a great motion of delight pleasure. Something that I had never felt before in my life. Kaname didn't even drink my blood either, so what did this mean?

_What is this, who is that in front of me? What is happening? _

Then everything got dark and my eyes clouded up. I faded off into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p>Zero stood in the aftermath; his assignment lay passed out in his arms. Blood still flowed from the open bite marks that marred her pale and lovely neck.<p>

_DAMN IT! Why did I drink her blood? It was just her silent plea of passion that ignited something deep within me. This beast that hunted, the beast that killed._

_Fire burned in my throat, and a burning desire enflamed in my mouth. I was hungry, but for what?_

_My body reacted to it's own accord. Fangs protruded from my gums. Instinctively I clutched at her throat. Bringing it ever so close to my own mouth. _

_Then it happened I pierced her neck, the soft and tender flesh, sucking the blood deeply. It was like a thirst that would never end._

_Her blood was so delicious, so full of life. Yuki's blood was just like opium, the more you have the more you want. I wanted it all._

_That beast inside of me wants it all. No one shall have a sip of my precious one._

_Did I really care for her, this girl that I just met? Enough to keep her away from that damn Kuran that's for sure._

_Let's keep that way, I can't afford for someone to have a soft spot in my heart. I have a duty to uphold, I can't let this beast win. I will defeat it and hopefully not sink into that all time low…_

This girl was so delicate, I felt like she would break in my hands just by touching her.

But that only makes you want to touch her even more. You know that you yearn for her, desire her, and crave her. She's helpless right now, she won't fight back. All you have to do is slowly reach out and…

_NO! I would not take advantage of a woman, no matter how enchanting they are. All women are pure evil. They only play with your feelings look at where it got you._

Memories of a past life played in my head as I set the girl down in the bed. Painful thoughts and feelings brought back fresh pain, not again. I could not let myself become weak.

Kaname would notice this smell in the air causing me would lose my job. I better prepare… That's when I remembered that he was off to Parliament for the day. I would be safe for now that is.

_Ichiru?_

* * *

><p>A small silver haired boy stood in front of me, his eyes an odd violet color. But the facial expression was the same; it was that of the man who had kissed me. Back when he was younger, he looked so happy at the time, so full of life and so joyful. Where had that little boy gone?<p>

"Ichiru are you unwell?" His voice so soft gave out a cry of care for the other child.

"I am fine Zero." Another boy came out, his voice slightly different than Zero's. But they looked exactly the same on the outside, of course they were twins. So alike yet so different at the same time.

"Who are you?" Zero asked looking at me warily. He had put his body in a protective stance over his brother.

_He could see me? Was I transported back in time? _

"My name is Yuki." I answered kindly and a bright light filled my gaze. I guess it was time to return to the real world.

Was I really back in time? Or was it just a dream? But what did it mean? I would never know…

"Yuki, such a naughty girl. What did you do this time?" Kaname's voice filled my ears. His hands held my waist tightly; I could feel the anger in his voice.

"Jealous?" I asked my master, I would surely pay for that later. But I didn't give it a second thought, all I thought of right now was my master. Then a touch of regret part of me wanted the silver haired man, the once sweet child.

"Of course, my dear. Who would allow to share their woman with another man?" Kaname nibbled my ear. My body tensed up to his torturing touches.

"Do you pay for your sins now or later?" He asked his voice husky and deep with emotion.

"Now." I could not help but smile. Life was indeed interesting…

* * *

><p>I wonder what happens next... I really do... what do you think? Got any ideas?<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	6. Captive

So who is captive? Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

**Captive**

_**~ Until you behave my little slave, you are my captive. I am still your master. If you misbehave you shall pay the price threefold. Don't worry I won't go easy on you. ~**_

It had barely been a day and I was already in trouble with master. Again.

"Share? Who said anything about sharing?" I asked taunting him. I knew I would definitely have to pay for that later.

"Don't worry, my Yuki, I don't mind sharing as long as I am the first one in your heart." Kaname smiled at me.

_He would actually let me be with another guy? Wasn't he even the least bit envious? Apparently not, but he still wanted me to be his._

His warm hands pulled at my petticoats once again. I didn't run, I didn't hide. Somehow I was looking forward to his torturing touches and cold glances. Yet hidden deep within his fathomless eyes was a hidden secret of real feelings.

_He was intent on making me pay for my misbehavior, of course he would find out about everything. But I wasn't the one who misbehaved it was that mysterious Zero's entire fault. _

_What was with him anyway? Why would I need a bodyguard in the first place? What is Kaname thinking? A bodyguard? HA! Don't make me laugh… he wouldn't last long._

"Your grace!" I gasped then saw him glare at me for a brief second. "Kaname, love." I corrected myself and he smirked.

"Am I really your love?" Kaname chuckled, his hands continued undressing me. This time I didn't want to fight back. Pausing for a brief second only to capture my breasts in his mouth.

Sucking on them, tugging on my tender nipples. Then he went on his way peeling each layer of my clothing. Until at last I stood before him, my master completely undressed. I felt alone, the cold air brushed against my body. Goosebumps broke out on the flesh of my arms and legs. I shivered, any longer and I would freeze or the torture would continue.

"_Pause__._" Kaname stated. I couldn't move. But I could see, breathe and think.

_Was this one of his vampire powers? _

Quietly I heard him take off his waistcoat and other clothing.

_Why not ask me? I was his maid that was in the job description at least._

"_Alive._" Kaname deeply whispered into my ears.

Feeling my body move again I gasped feeling a rush of air in my lungs. The world tilted at the most odd angle, and I fell to the floor.

Only to be caught by a certain vampire's hands. Instead of placing me gently in his feather bed, I was instead dropped roughly in the center of it. Kaname had tied my wrist together before I even noticed.

_Was this my punishment? Being whipped, beaten? Was he even capable of being that cruel? _

After my arms were tied together he turned me around, at first I thought it was to kiss me but alas no.

_I forgot that he had other intentions in mind. He was making me pay in more ways than one._

Instead he placed a long strip of rough beaten leather in my mouth, almost gagging me. If I so much as swallowed I would choke. The feeling was almost unbearable, what is he thinking?

"This is your punishment Yuki. "He said as he entered me from behind. I writhed against the restraints that held me there. Moaning I bit tightly on the leather. This time it was slightly painful but blissful all the same.

It wasn't until later when I realized being in trouble was worth the punishment by Kaname. I could deal with the pain that he brought me. Even if he betrayed me in any fashion, I would still be fine.

_By why do I love him that much? What is so wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>"You are dismissed for the day, Zero. I will watch over Yuki from here." My employer abruptly left the room.<p>

_At least you weren't fired. You have a place to live now. Better buck up and live up to his expectations otherwise you might pay._

_Pay… hmmm that girl seemed like she had a punishment coming her way. But I was the one who started it. What was that monster doing to her?_

Minutes passed by slowly, and I left the empty study. Suddenly feeling the cold air around me and I shivered. It was time, I wouldn't be human for much longer.

The door to his bedroom closed, the voices were muffled for a few minutes but then I heard her angelic voice loud and clear.

"Kaname… no… please don't… no I don't think I can take it much longer." It was a cry of pain and of pleasure. Pleasure brought on by that monster.

_Hmmm… so the girl was indeed his mistress. Why? Was there something there that I missed? I am going to find out soon, she won't be his mistress for long. I will make her absolutely mine._

"Yuki, my precious girl, my only love." Kaname said roughly, he too was in the play of passion.

_Dear lord the poor girl. Why was he being so cruel to her or was he? _

_Very well, soon enough she won't be begging for him anymore. I will have her all to myself, just you wait and see. Just you wait…_

"Yuki will be mine." I mumbled softly before heading down the corridor towards my own shabby room. Vampire or not she would be mine, my own little captive.

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight... All rights belong to that author...<p> 


	7. Torment

Who is Yuki really? Does she really have a part in Zero's past ? Your going to have to wait a while to find out... Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Torment**

_**~ This feeling was of sheer torment yet full of pleasure. The pain was so horrendous, yet it was bearable. It was nothing compared to what he was feeling. Whatever he felt in his heart was far worse, and it was my entire fault to begin with. I had caused him so much torment. ~**_

As the night wore on, I couldn't fall asleep. Those past memories came back to life yet again. I remembered a time in my life when it was pleasant.

Though being an illegitimate child was not fun, my life was full of a blessed happiness. Back with Ichiru and our private tutor, master Toga Yagari. Before I ever became this self-loathing beast that I am today.

There was a time of such happiness, back with the beautiful girl with such long almost raven colored tresses. She had such gentle and soft chocolate eyes. Just one glimpse and you could tell there was kindness about her, not envy just love and care. There was something so achingly familiar about her too, but those memories were blurred by the harmful pain of my past. Almost angelic, like that dear Yuki that I watch over.

_Wait a minute, she couldn't be the one? Could she? No it wasn't possible, unless…_

The beast fought through all the restraints I had placed to keep it locked up tight. Why was it now that the beast took affect? After so many years of pain did it have to be today?

* * *

><p>Moonlight shown through the window of Kaname's room. I was lying against him, my head on his chiseled chest. His strong arms were clasped tightly around me holding me ever so close to his warm body.<p>

"What are you think?" Kaname asked deeply. His breath was tickling my over sensitive ears. I would never get to finally sleep.

"Nothing." I answered before I could stop myself, instantly I fell quiet.

"If that's what you are really thinking about, so be it." Kaname's hands gripped my waist roughly and he forcefully entered me yet again. This invasion was uncalled for but in truth I did lie.

The night was long from being over. We still had hours until sunrise. _How much sleep will both of us actually get?_

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"You have visitors, Lady Yuki. Please wear the red day gown, master Kaname insists." A butler stated from the hall, obviously Kaname instructed him.

The red day gown, but it was so bright, so flaunting. He would indeed suggest that I wear that revealing but decent outfit. What was with the 'Lady' part anyway? Don't tell me that Kaname was making me entertain with him.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I answered and Zero snickered. I forgot all about his presence in my room and had started to undress.

"Do you need help with your corset 'milady'? Zero teased and I felt myself turn a bright red. In front of a man how could I?

"Get out, you rake, you scoundrel!" I yelled pushing at his chest. Some bodyguard he seemed just as though he was a giant wall of meat and muscles, maybe?

"I can't I'm your bodyguard. My job is to WATCH over you and assist you in anyway." He answered me, that pain in the you know what.

"Well, I can't possibly undress with you in the same room as me!" I went over to hide behind the door of my dresser. This was horrifying.

"Deal with my presence." Zero offered, a wicked smile went across his face. But I could sense a slight blush in his face, he was bluffing. Or was he acting all along?

"Just don't look at me you rake!" I gave up; hopefully he could live with this compromise.

"There is nothing to look at, 'milady'." Zero chuckled. That was surely uncalled for. _How dare he insult me!_

_Better watch out Zero. Two can play at games you know._

"Watch yourself Kiryuu, I know how to yield a weapon. Most of the furniture in here is wood. There is a number of ways to kill a vampire, you know." I gave him a wicked grin, though it was no lie. My stepfather did indeed teach me how to defend myself. I wasn't exactly what you would call weak.

"You jest, 'milady'." For a mere minute thought his face paled. He thought I was stupid maid? Indeed not!

That's when I knew I got him. He was to busy lost in his own thoughts to notice, the small wooden thorn I had thrown with a flick of my finger. It had stuck in his chest, only a few drops of blood escaped. I silently laughed to myself.

Barely looking up toward me, Zero yanked the wooden thorn right out. His eyes gave off an ice-cold glare. I could see all the anger emanate off of his lean torso.

Suddenly his arms surrounded me, his calloused fingers bruising my bare skin. Kaname would then take notice, and I would again be punished. **Dear lord!**

"You don't just belong to him you know, you also belong to me Yuki-chan." That was something I would let little children call me. Did he remember me from somewhere? But that couldn't be possible either.

"No, please don't. Zero…" I gasped as he slowly and tender kissed my neck at where his bight marks were. Just as quickly as his kiss, he left me alone to ponder at my thoughts.

"The torment you show isn't just for him, Yuki." His voice wavered and he left the room.

_It was time to get dressed I had visitors and Kaname to entertain. Now who could it be?_

"Yuki, dear!" A familiar voice rang out as I descended the stairs and into the parlor where two familiar figures sat with Kaname.

_Oh my, of course it would be him. After seeing his 'daughter' for so long he would be lonely. That stupid stepfather of mine, he didn't deserve to called an Earl. But did he have to bring my friend Lady Yori with him also? The afternoon was going to be a dreadfully long one._

_Not just because Zero was staring at me intently but also Kaname. Two vampires instead of just one._

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	8. Secrets

Keep your secrets, give out lies. Only one will have to die. Just not yet anyway... Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Secrets**

_**~ Tell me dear, what exactly are you hiding from me? You can't keep it from me. What secrets do you keep locked in your heart? You may know most of my secrets but I don't know any of yours. ~ **_

"Yuki, I missed you so!" My stepfather said with a girlish delight. He was indeed mindless, but back in the day he was the most sought after bachelor. What ever happened to his brains, no one knows for sure.

"Stepfather." I answered really surprised by his unexplained presence here.

"Yuki," My stepfather pouted, he always liked it when I called him 'father'. He was more of a failure of a father, though he did take great care of me as a child. It was more of personal issue than a prevalent one. "How is my darling daughter?" Kaien Cross, my stepfather, said after sulking for a few minutes.

"Just fine stepfather." I stood up straight as Lady Yori, Kaname, my stepfather, and Zero. The color was almost the deep red of blood. I blushed; I wasn't use to so much attention.

"You look so enchanting, Lady Yuki." Kaname commented me, I could sense something dark hidden in his eyes. It was almost as if I could feel Zero's jealousy as he glared at Kaname.

_They were jealous of the other. It had seems that men were very possessive of what they wanted or what they already had._

"It does suit you well, Lady Yuki." Yori replied. Instantly all eyes turned back towards me again. With the next few minutes I gracefully went over to Yori, only to be swept by her into a deep hug. It had been a long while since I saw my dear friend from finishing school.

Though she may have passed at most classes better than I had, I couldn't help it. I was considered a young lady in every other way.

_Except for one, the one that Kaname had taken. _

"Yori, how are you?" We all had finally settled down in the parlor, even Zero, sat down to a treat of hot tea and small cakes.

"Just fine, Yuki just fine. Though I am terribly sorry for not responding to your letters. But my mama has kept me very busy with all the preparations for my first real season in London." Yori confessed to me, it must have been horrendous going over another countless hours in dancing lesson and manners. But she did seem happy, I just hope she gives her heart to a decent gentleman and not some devilish duke.

We spent countless hours together; it was nice to have my small family together again. It had felt just like old times again, but unfortunately two of the most scandalous rakes were there. I could almost hear the silent war going on in their inner most private thoughts. Almost like they wanted to kill the other, over me.

_But I wasn't special, I wasn't beautiful or talented. I wasn't rich or come with a good dowry, I was useless. So why in the world did these two men want me so badly?_

The next thing I realized was the soft covers of Kaname's bed. I was so very tired, but when did I fall asleep? What happened to Yori, my stepfather and my bodyguard? Kaname's strong arms placed me gently in the middle after ridding me of my gaudy dress.

_Here is comes, the anger. Wasn't my bodyguard supposed to protect me from the likes of Kaname? Will I punished again? There had to be a limit to these sorts of things._

"Sleep my Yuki, all is well. Just let me hold you as you sleep, don't worry I won't do much to you." Kaname said kindly, his hands brushed against my thighs.

_What was he hiding, what other lies are you going to tell me? Did you too have secrets from me? Or were there other intentions in your mind?_

_Tell me, it doesn't make me think any less of you. I can bear the pain and the suffering that you give me. Just don't let me see that depressing face of yours ever again. Promise me that._

"Kaname dear don't be sad." I whispered my voice raw, before fading into an unforgiving nightmare. But just before I did I noticed as Kaname's expression changed to pure happiness.

_"Mama?" A little girl asked surprisingly she was so young. She had the roundest brown eyes ever seen. The little girl looked as though she was an innocent angel, she didn't understand the dangerous world behind the closed doors._

_The alleyway was horrible; villains and thieves filled every corner. Filth and garbage were everywhere it was ghastly, fights were the norm everyone was selfish. No one noticed the enchanting and caring homeless girl until they noticed the rich clothes she was in._

_"Come here, sweet one. I will tell you where your mama went." A dirty man with strange red eyes came forward from the shadows. But the intent in his eyes wasn't caring or kindness at all. In his eyes were the deep intent of bloodlust and killing._

_But the little girl, how could he want to kill her?_

_The man reached for the child her unruly long brown hair was caught in his fingers and he yanked harshly. His fingers gripped her thin throat tightly; bruises were already forming on the pale skin._

_"Noo!" She screamed, but the alleyway was already full of thieves and mercenaries. No one would care if a small child died; many would actually have nice clothes to take from her dead body if she perished. But the man was already at her throat blood begun to leak out slowly._

_Suddenly she felt his hands loosen and felt it as she fell to the floor. The man in front of her was a dead, ivory fangs hung from his mouth covered in her blood. Someone had killed the evil stranger but whom?_

_"My name is Kaname, what is yours?" A young boy, almost a teenager stepped forward. His coat was also covered in blood but most of it belonged to the dead man._

_"…" She didn't answer she could remember anything. Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get here in London's most wretched parts?_

_"Come with me, I know a place you can go." The young boy scooped up the sweet girl feeling her steady heartbeat. He fought against the urge to also drink her blood, but it wasn't time._

_Why did she trust this young boy? Who was he?_

"Yuki." Instantly I awoke and moaned painfully. Everywhere on my body felt so sore, my dreams weren't any better. After so many years of trying to forget my past, why were these memories haunting me?

_Who had said my name?_

"Kaname?" I asked warily.

"Guess again." This voice sounded irritated.

_Zero._

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight...all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	9. Promises

Got to work out some few kinks in the story line since it does move slow. Sorry... but it will have more action I promise in Chapter 10. ^-^ enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

**Promises**

_**~ You can keep your secrets you give me the lies. Does it pain you too much that it causes you to cry? Can't you give me a promise, a little bit of truth? Maybe once again I will fall in love with you. ~**_

It took all of my strength to keep my body still. She had actually agreed to my terms. I would see a bit of her pale silken skin. Then I had a brilliant idea, I would provoke her.

"There is nothing to look at 'milady'." Her job was to be a maid, why did the butler call her 'lady'?

I was obviously lying; she was indeed a beauty to look at. Her hair had a mysterious glisten and curl to it. It was softer than any other material known to man. Though her chest at first glance was quite small. It was actually the opposite once she had most of her clothes off. Though she did have one fault she was to skinny, I could practically see her bones. Was she not eating enough?

"Watch yourself Kiryuu, I know how to yield a weapon. Most of the furniture in here is wood. There is a number of ways to kill a vampire, you know." She gave me a wicked grin. Was she evil at heart?

Proper ladies didn't use weapons; many even fainted at the sight of blood. Most young women of the ton didn't even know that were in fact real. Wood couldn't even harm a vampire permanently. Maybe stun them but not kill.

"You jest, 'milady'." She had to be, it just wasn't possible. Though the girl from my childhood did have some knowledge about weaponry and fighting. But she and Yuki were two very different people. Or were they?

Then I felt it, something was protruding from my chest. A wooden thorn was stuck in my chest. But I would have sensed it coming towards me. It had seemed as though it came from nowhere.

She couldn't have done that. This girl looked so innocent, she could cause harm. Only a few numbers of people could get through my defenses. But how could such an insolent girl get through?

Blood droplets fell to the floor. She would get her punishment from me this time instead of her 'master' Kaname. So this time I decided to kiss her.

The dress she had was enchanting. It hugged and squeezed every gentle curve of her body. Though it did seem partially indecent with the low front. This shade of red seemed to suit her well, though it was almost the color of her blood. Yuki seemed embarrassed, not just because I was in her room but because of her daring dress.

Everything will be all right, I wanted to say but I kept silent it was better to keep her happy instead of mad.

^v^v^v^v^

The after noon wore on; Yuki and her friend Lady Yori seemed to be chatting along as if they were sisters. Did Yuki tell her friend everything even the part about vampires? She seemed so happy so blissful, but what was under her mask?

"Zero. "My employer called. There was no way in hell that I was going to call him 'master'. "Please join the Earl and I in my study. We have a few things to discuss."

But the man from earlier seemed incomprehensible of such serious matters. He seemed to be enthralled with the care of his stepdaughter.

Why was I needed my job was to watch over the simple girl. How could I do that from a different room? I glanced back at Yuki and Lady Yori as they erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry Zero, they'll be fine. No one will harm the," Kaname stated with strong confidence and all seriousness. I could hear the butlers breathing next to every door; it was too bad most of them were human except for one.

As soon as I entered the lavish study they both got down to work.

"Kiryuu, Zero. The sole heir of Earl Kiryuu though an illegitimate son you can still hold the title. Who would have known you would work for the great Kuran family." Kaien Cross sat back in the chair his personality had now changed from being girlish to being serious.

Did that mean that Ichiru was dead and I was the only one alive after that fateful day years ago?

"It's time you prepare yourself Zero, a war is starting. Not just because of you being a vampire but the other forces out there are planning an uprising. Many are trying to win noble favors and so many kill without souls. We have a proposition for you." Kaname said his tone flat and serious.

"It's time we actually get to work Zero, you and the Hunter Association. You couldn't hide forever now could you?" Kaien said, his dirty blond hair falling down to his shoulders.

How could he speak when he himself used to hunt vampires? The man was the best hunter out there until a few years ago when he decided to settle down and raise a daughter.

"We have a job for you, Zero. "Another man's voice came from the doorway; this one was so familiar it could only be one person. Master Yagari, my tutor, the very one who taught me how to kill vampires in the first place.

"What is it this time?" I sighed bored, another mission. Who was I hunting now? I thought I didn't have to follow their order anymore.

"With out a greeting to your old master, how nice. Well to get to the point you have a couple of deranged half-breeds to kill." The old man walked in placing a slip of paper in my hands.

I was going to turn into one of those damned deranged half-breeds one day. Hopefully someone would kill me before time run up.

"Fine." I agreed and stormed out of the room towards my chambers leaving the men in there. It was time to get ready I had some vampires to kill before they hurt anyone else.

Yuki wouldn't even notice my absence; it was all a part of his master plan. That monster Kaname, I wasn't a pawn in his futile games. He too would pay for everything in my life.

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight ... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	10. Lies

The plot is thickening... there is so much to tell you. But you are going to have to wait... Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

**Lies**

_**~ You give lies out to me. What are you hiding please let it go free? No more secrets, no more lies. Lest you shall perish, lest you die. ~**_

_That could have gone much better than I wanted it to be. _The after affects of my latest mission still wrought through my mind. All I had to do was leave my emotionless mask on and everyone will think none of it. I had just barely crawled into my bed when…

"NOO!" Yuki screamed in her sleep. It was already the next and the Duke had left before I even returned. Today was looking to be quite pleasant until she screamed.

Was it a nightmare or was it pain? Did that monster hurt her last night while I was doing my duty and killing some creature for him?

Faster than a mere human I made my way to the master chambers. Luckily my room was only a few halls away from where she was located.

Why did she have her own quarters if she slept with _him?_

"Kaname? She asked her voice was weak and she was out of breath. Her eyes were glazed it was like she was seeing something that wasn't really there.

"Guess again." I stated boldly, I could sense the jealousy in my very voice. She stiffened and blinked and her eyes became alive again.

"Zero." She said my name with unexpected gentleness and care. Tears flooded her eyes and she wept.

The very action itself was heart wrenching. It was just like watching a heavenly angel weep in piteous and woe, something you should never see in all of you life.

Without knowing I had somehow managed to have her lithe body in my arms. Yuki's body shook with each violent and painful sob.

"It's okay, Yuki. It's okay, I am right here." I tried to comfort her but I didn't know what exactly to do.

After what seemed like painful hours she calmed down to a peaceful and relaxing state. What ever had been wrong with her?

"Just hold me Zero, please just hold me." She said snuggling her nose into my chest. My throat tightened I could do this. I would not drink from her again. Quietly I held her body close to me, drinking in her addictive scent.

Then I felt her reach towards me. Her intent glare bore into my soul. I could feel the blood in her throat. What was she getting at?

"Go ahead, drink my blood." She invited me. At first I thought she was lying, why was she freely giving up her blood to me? "I want to know you secrets." She whispered her eyes wide with wonder.

_I want to know yours. Promise me that you'll tell me. _I sunk my fangs in and tasted the secrets within her blood.

* * *

><p>Zero brought his fangs down into my neck. The sensation was wonderful; it was so different from any other feeling in my life. It felt so invading like he was inside of me, controlling me.<p>

_But why did I let this vampire drink from me with my horrible experiences from my past? Wouldn't I have been afraid of such a thing?_

_Zero you may know my secrets but what about you?_

A silver light flashed behind my eyes. Once again I was taken back to another world. Back to Zero's hidden past.

Two human boys stood in front of me innocently playing. Both had such shiny silver hair and deep violet eyes, they had to be at least eight years old.

"She's back, again Zero." The boy on the right said warily but his voice was enchanted with my presence.

"Careful Ichiru. She' s a stranger. "The other boy answered and untrusting glint in his eyes.

"Zero, Zero you are so meant and protective even as a child. " I said loudly. Zero flinched; he didn't know that I already knew his name.

"Do you want to play miss?" Zero's brother asked me. This child was at least friendly; the brothers were complete opposites of each other.

"Ichiru…" Zero begged. Why didn't he want me here? Zero was so mature even as a child.

"Sure I would love to Ichiru Kiryuu." I answered. Children were quite fun if you knew how to understand them. Get on their good sides and everything would bode well.

"How did you know our names?" Zero demanded as he came closer to where I was.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you if you become my friends." I gave out a compromise, but would they take it?

"Deal!" Ichiru squealed and came over to me. Why was this child so trusting yet his twin didn't believe a thing I said?

"Ichiru don't! You don't know if she could be one of those…" Zero tried to stop his brother from reaching me but to no avail.

"A vampire, why would I? I was almost killed by one of those as a child. "I answered for him and both their eyes widen.

"But humans aren't supposed to know about them…" Ichiru paused for a brief second.

"Would you like to know more?" I asked I had finally gotten their immediate attention. Children were such dears and were fun to play with.

"Tell us everything." Zero said entrapped by the promise of a true story.

_Hmmm, so I had gotten to the best of him also. But would I be able to tell them about my past? The memories I had tried so hard to forget._

"Only if you tell me all about yours later." I answered them and smiled brightly.

"You have yourself a deal, Lady Yuki. "Zero smirked. Grabbing my right hand while Ichiru took my left.

"Are you both ready for a story?" I asked as we all sat in a hidden alcove in a massive garden. Ichiru sat in my lap and Zero had his head in Ichiru's lap.

"Wait I'm not comfy. Zero your head is too heavy it's hurting me!" Ichiru complained in that childish manner.

"I am only doing that because you get sick easily, Ichiru. "Zero cared deeply for his brother and was very concerned for Ichiru's welfare. It was adorable display of brotherly love.

After a few minutes of changing positions everything was set and everyone was nice and snug.

"The very first memory I had was of a horrible place, it was scary and so very strange. I knew nothing, I didn't even know who I was…" I began and some of those memories were relived.

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	11. Falling

Yuki is in Zero's past, but how? What does she have to do with any of this? Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

**Falling**

_**~ I can't help but wonder if this feeling is true? Does this really mean I am falling deeply for you? My heart just keeps beating; I don't know what to do. All I know right now is that I am falling in love with you. ~**_

Yuki lay in my arms, did I drink too much of her blood? The aphrodisiac that it was, purely addictive and provocative. She seemed to be in such a deep state of sleep like she was almost dead. Even her breathing was barely even a whisper of air, and that coming from a vampire. But just a few minutes ago she was wide-awake.

I could sense all these mixed feelings in her blood. There was also a deep sense of longing within them. Kaname's face showed up multiple times in my mind. She seemed to have loved him from afar for so long. I couldn't compete with that. There would be no point for me to fight for her heart.

Except for one thing Purebloods are the deadliest and most lethal monster out there. That girl would die if she had to live with him.

Which brought me back to her. Why was she serving as some maid for him? There were many young ladies out there who would have fought hand and foot just even dance with him, not including the vampire ones.

Why was it this girl that he had chosen as the one maid for him? There had to be a reason that monster wanted a weak human as a maid. Otherwise it was pointless for a vampire such as himself demand someone of such low stature.

* * *

><p>"You forgot who you were!" Ichiru interrupted me in a gasp of disbelief. Even Zero was shocked; his eyes were almost as wide as saucers.<p>

"Indeed, I did not a thing. All I knew was that I was in a dangerous place. A place that was scary it was somewhere so horrible for a little girl to be. " I continued on but paused waiting for one of the twins to interrupt me.

"Please go on." Zero asked intrigued.

"The alleyway was horrible; villains and thieves filled every corner. Filth and garbage were everywhere it was ghastly, fights were the norm everyone was selfish. No one noticed me the enchanting homeless girl until they noticed the rich clothes that I was adorned in. Scared of the dark I cried out 'Mama!" I explained the dark memories haunting my soul.

"But the Hunters should have been there, that doesn't make sense. Master Yagari said that the poor alleyways were full of Hunters from the association. " Zero looked angry, of course he had always vampires. From the very beginning Zero was born to kill and punish those that did not follow the rule.

"Zero! Stop it; you're interrupting the story, again! I want to hear what happens, Yuki please continue." Ichiru whined, gaining his twin's attention before turning back to me.

"Thank you very much, Ichiru. Now where was I?" I squeezed the frail child gently in a dear hug. I couldn't help it if he was so sweet and adorable.

"At the part where you cried out 'Mama!'" Zero put in. Then we were getting close to the part I abhorred the most. The part of my past with the evil vampire that had attacked me, the very one I was scared of remembering.

"Zero! Please be quiet. "Ichiru complained again.

"Ichiru…" Zero started up again, how did the two never fight was a mystery to me.

"A dirty man with strange red eyes came forward from the shadows. After pondering for a while he spoke. His voice was rough and deep. 'Come here, sweet one. I will tell you where your mama went.' But the intent in his eyes wasn't caring or kindness at all. In his eyes were the deep intent of bloodlust and killing. But a little girl, how could he want to kill me? That's when I realized his eyes were red, the very ones that belonged to a monster." I told them the children weren't afraid, normally children would have nightmares about this stuff. But it seemed to fascinate the twins.

"A vampire hunting you, with dark red eyes. That is so fascinating I thought the Hunters were better off. " Zero once again interrupted for the umpteenth time. This was never going to end was it?

"ZERO!" Ichiru called out this time yanking Zero's silver hair. Which of course immediately silenced him so I continued.

"The man reached at me catching my unruly long brown hair in his fingers and he yanked harshly. His fingers gripped my thin throat so very tightly; I could feel bruises that were already forming on the pale skin.

'Noo!' I screamed, but the alleyway was already full of thieves and mercenaries. No one would care if a small child died; many would actually have nice clothes to take from her dead body if she perished. But the man was already at my throat blood begun to leak out slowly. It was so painful I begged for a quick death." The images floated in my mind.

"Scary, "Ichiru whimpered for brief second before snuggling into my skirts. He was so cute I wanted to hold this child deep within my heart.

"Ichiru!" Zero this time yelled at his brother but he wasn't harsh he was just demanding. Just like usual.

"Suddenly I felt his hands loosen and felt it as I fell to the floor. The man in front of me was a dead, ivory fangs hung from his mouth covered in with blood. Someone had killed the evil stranger but whom?

'My name is Kaname, what is yours?' A young boy, almost a young man stepped forward. His coat was also covered in blood but most of it belonged to the dead man. " Once again I continued.

"The Pureblood prince but why was he there?" Zero pondered at the thought so I continued once again.

"This time I couldn't respond. '…'I didn't answer I couldn't remember anything. Who was I? Where did I come from? How did I get here in London's most wretched parts?

'Come with me, I know a place you can go.' The young boy scooped me up feeling my steady heartbeat.

Why did I trust this young boy? Who was he?" Slowly I finished the story.

Now it was their turn to tell me theirs.

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampie Knight ... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	12. Games

Well Chapter 11 was susposed to come out yesterday but the computer had some problems. Dx So today there are two chapters... I wonder what Kaname is playing at?

I'll have to find out later... enjoy ^-^ Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12<span>**

**Games**

_**~We are just his pawns me and you. Maybe he will mess with us and play a round or two. Watch as he does a special move and throws a wicked grin. This monster no matter what game he plays, he will always win. ~**_

"Zero! Ichiru!" a man's rough voice rang out startling the twins who were clutched tightly at my sides. I barely blinked the horizon was starting to get a little hazy.

"Master Yagari." Ichiru whispered snuggling himself up next to me again.

"Who?" I whispered his name sounded vaguely familiar. Then I held Ichiru tighter while Zero tensed on the other side of he in jealousy.

Even dressed in the same outfit the twins were east to tell apart. Ichiru was so tender and sweet while Zero was always so cautious.

"Our Master, the vampire hunter. Father had him sent for to teach us. "Zero answered my question pulling himself closer to me so now both children were nearly in my lap.

"You better get going then." I tried to sit up but the two heavy eight year olds wouldn't have that way and held me there.

"I don't want to, I don't want to be a hunter. I'd rather be here with you, Yuki." Ichiru once again buried himself in my black skirts. I snuggled him closer to me, smelling the scent of a child.

He smelled of pure sugar and frosting. Which was quite odd for a boy of this age. But then Ichiru didn't seem to be the one who enjoyed playing roughly outside with his brother.

"Ichiru, go please." I urged him giving him one of my sincerest smiles. Finally after a while I lifted him up and off of me and placed him on the ground standing. "I'll give you a present if you keep this a special secret between the three of us." He was helpless in my hands; children loved secrets especially keeping them. But presents were a whole different thing, as long as it was good.

"Promise, but what's the present?" Ichiru asked his eyes were wide as the china saucers that they served tea on. Zero too looked fascinated by the thought of a present.

"Ichiru, Zero! Where are you boys?" the man called out then mumbled something that was too faint to hear. He was much closer than I had anticipated.

"Hurry, I have to go." I knelt down and gave the sweet Ichiru a kiss on his cheek. A bright red blush spread across his tiny little face. Turning to his brother I went to kiss Zero.

But at the last second he turned his head so that my lips barely touched his. That little scoundrel! Zero was a rake from birth! I gasped and Zero had a very wicked grin.

"Zero, no fair!" Ichiru said in pure jealousy.

Before I could answer that silver light blurred my vision again. Hopefully I would return once again to that place in time.

* * *

><p>Pictures of many people came into my head as I continued to drink her most succulent neck. There were many of her stepfather, Yori, and other dear friends.<p>

But the ones that stuck out the most were of that man, that monster Kuran. When he was younger right after the death of his parents. Then there was one so violent so scary it made me ponder why it was even in a sweet innocent girl's head at all. There was the evil vampire who had tried to take away her life, in a poor London alleyway. No wonder the girl face many troubles.

Thought the one that stood out the very most were the pictures of two silver haired boys. They were so familiar and both had such intimidating amethyst eyes. It brought me back to the time when I lived with my dear brother, Ichiru.

Why was a picture of Ichiru in her mind? We couldn't have me as children it was impossible.

The estate we had lived on was far from London and was secluded with forest on all sides. Not that we stayed in one place for very long with the Hunter family traits and vampires always on our case but still.

"Zero, you rake!" Yuki screeched and tossed in her sleep. But what did I do? "Ichiru I'll give you another kiss." Yuki said happily as though she was speaking to child or dear animal.

Ichiru? But that was my brother's name. She couldn't have known that. I never talked about Ichiru with anyone. Even Master Yagari avoided that topic with me.

What was this about kissing? Did I hear her correctly? Why my brother in the first place?

Why not me? How was I a rake? Whatever was going on in her mind?

"Yuki wake up. "I nudged her shoulder but her eyes remained closed. But when she opened she had this silver glint in her eyes, was I just imagining it?

"Zero, you naughty boy see if I ever kiss you again." Yuki said blinking quickly like she an object in her eye.

Naughty? Did I ever do anything naughty or misbehave? Well that was a lie.

"Yuki are you awake?" I asked looking into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just fine. " With that she reached up to kiss me. Stunning me to a stony silence. She was craving something but what was it?

I would have to end this before the beast inside would emerge again. She shouldn't be able to bring to out pleasure in me. What would happen if I drank her blood again?

Footsteps came closer to the door and I forcefully yanked the two of us apart. With great relief I could sense that it was only a footman.

"His grace is home, Lady Yuki. He requires the presence of you and you guard in his study immediately. " The man said from behind the door.

"Right away, please tell him we shall be there. "Yuki found her voice and answered for the both of us before I could even think of talking.

The footsteps finally fainted from my ears and Yuki sat up straight fixing her rumpled skirts.

"Zero are you coming or not?" She tugged on my hand as if I was a child and she was leading me into a most magnificent wonderland.

What did that Duke want this time? Another job or was it punishment?

Well whatever I had guessed was pretty close enough, but in other words it was quite worse for me that is. But for Yuki… I think not. She was overjoyed, finally her first ball?

Wait what?

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	13. Lost

After a couple of days here is Chapter 13! ^w^ Does anyone actually like the small little poems at the top?

More confusion ensues in Chapter 14... enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

**Lost**

**_~ I am lost, not wanting to be found. I try to hide and not make a single sound. There is a reason why I keep myself hidden. All these feelings for you that I have are quite forbidden. ~_**

A ball really? Was I really to go? A London season for me but why? After my stepfather lost most of our money I was afraid about how I would be welcomed back into society.

"Everything will be fine, my dear Yuki." Kaname said sincerely. "You need not worry." Kaname tried to comfort me and threw one of his caring smiles towards me.

"Yes milord. Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked after bowing before him.

"Prepare for a bath in my chambers. Make sure everything is set." Kaname instructed me and it had seemed as though there was a double meaning behind his words. As soon as I was dismissed I started on my job only to realize someone was missing. My bodyguard.

How come Zero didn't follow me? Was he truly a bodyguard?

"Zero, are you coming?" I asked opening the door slightly not wanting to be bothersome.

"I have some business to attend to with Zero. He will be with you shortly, Yuki. Do not fret, please continue with your duties." Kaname answered before Zero could even speak.

Reluctantly I left the room to do Kaname's bidding. What was I missing out on? Was there something else that I didn't know?

Now to fetch the water for Kaname's bath. Which way was the kitchen from here again? Ay, me I am lost again. Some maid I was turning out to be.

Do I go to my right or to my left? Zero or Kaname? Whoever should I choose?

One was so friendly yet so far away. The other was dark and was hurting. Who should I comfort? Who should I hold? Who should I love?

Whatever was wrong with me for loving something I know I should never have?

Dear me it wasn't the time or place to think of something like this. I should continue with my job. I should be happy after all I had a ball to go to.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Kuran?" I stated boldly in the rich monster's face. Yuki had just left a few moments ago flustered. It was almost like I could hear what she was thinking the way she was mumbling to herself.<p>

"Zero you have a job to do for me the night of the ball. Not just as Yuki's bodyguard but as a hunter." Kaname seemed unaffected by the way I had lashed out at him.

"What is it this time, sir?" I asked through clenched teeth. Kaname the smug monster just smirked at me. His face was unreadable his eyes so dark and haunting.

"You have to watch all the vampires out there. Especially for the one who looks like this." My employer handed me a small oil-based profile. This man I had seen before, somewhere. But why did Kaname want me to watch for him?

"Yes, sir." I wanted to vomit when I said the 'sir' part. It wasn't right to call a vampire so formally with respect. Vampires didn't deserve any respect after all.

* * *

><p>"Zero, Zero, Zero. My dear little pet, what have you been up to my precious little boy?" The young girl with soft tender eyes chuckled softly as she saw recent reports.<p>

"Whatever do you mean? I thought you told me that Zero was dead is he still alive?" The young man beside her said astonished. His own violet eyes glistened; his silver hair was almost to his ears. But she would fix that before they left for her next destination. Wherever it shall be.

"I never said a thing about him anymore, my dear. "The young girl chuckled with a wicked evil touch as she grabbed the young man into a soft kiss. He was her servant and her guardian yet she was the one who would protect him. His job was to watch over her sleeping form in the gilded casket.

But the boy stood still as stone surprised by her actions. Mayhap he didn't like the form she was in instead of her real sleeping body.

"What you don't like me little kiss?" The girl said looking up into his eyes. Inside laid pain and misery for his dark crimes. But still he loved not just her but someone else.

"Why won' you give me your blood?" He changed the subject on her again. Sighing she caressed his face feeling the hairs growing. Of course he would want to be a vampire like her also. But that would mean he might transform into a deadly Level E. It was something that should never happen.

"You won't object like Zero has. He doesn't succumb easily to my actions. "She giggled but she was ever so serious. He was jealous of his own brother.

"But why?" He asked again frustrated. He was getting nowhere with this conversation. All effort was futile she was keeping something else from him, again.

"We all know the reason why. You also have someone else in your heart don't you, Ichiru?" She answered him, releasing him from her grasps.

"Yes, Maria." He answered and went back to his deep thoughts. The thoughts and feelings he had for his brother and for the girl in black. The very first girl who had kissed him, the one that actually cared for him. But then she was also the one who led to their family's destruction.

What to do, what to do? He was lost. But he did want to be found.

That girl… That girl would find him again. Now to only find her. He would her and Zero. To prove that he was all right all these years.

It wouldn't be hard to find a girl named Yuki in London. Unless she had married and moved far away or died in a horrible accident. No she was alive he could feel it in his bones. Beside Yuki was an exotic name; only a daughter of a famous leader of the ton could have a name like that.

Ichiru would find Yuki AND Zero if it were the last few things he ever did. But unfortunately for him Maria had other plans for him. She wasn't done with him just yet.

* * *

><p>So tell me what do you think? Is there enough plot? What should happen at the ball?<p>

^w^

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight ... all rights belong to the author.<p> 


	14. Choices

Naughty Kaname-sama, what are you doing to poor Yuki, again? Wait is that who i think it is? Could it be?

Find out soon, the others will soon be coming. Aido can hardly wait... Hey come back here Kain! Not you too Takuma! Enjoy ^w^

So who would you choose?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14<span>**

**Choices**

_**~ Choose one, you can't have them both. Who is the one that you love the very most? Hurry up and let them know. Because sooner or later you will have to let them go. ~**_

"The bath is ready, right Yuki?" Kaname asked shortly after returning to his chambers later that night.

"Yes milord. "The water had just barely been placed into the tub only two minutes before his actual arrival.

Zero still did not return after quite some time. Which left me surprised, where was the man … err vampire. Where could he have gone? Was he missing like that last time?

His absence had me worried for some odd reason. Just as I thought that we were going to be friends… hmm... better make that acquaintance. But neither friend nor acquaintance seemed right.

"Now undress me." Kaname stated out of nowhere disrupting my thoughts. But wait was my hearing correct? Or was he just jesting with me, again?

"Shall I call for a butler, your grace?" I choose to naïve and ignored his previous order. A young lady of the ton undressing a man until he was naked. How scandalous?

Even if the man were my master I would not undress him!

"Yuki did you not hear what I said?" Kaname had a glare in his chocolate eyes. He wanted me to undress him? My master better watch he does otherwise a wooden stake might end up somewhere is should not be in. "Or do you need another lesson?" He chuckled his dark hair brightly shining in the light of the fire.

"No." I spoke too quickly and was shocked by my quick thinking. Curse my smart mouth! I thought that I had it under control for once.

"Ahh, so I see. You don't want another lesson, do you Yuki?" My master taunted me t'would be best if I left while I still had some dignity left. I started for the door ignoring his order.

Of course he stopped me, that brute of a vampire that he is. I was no match for he unbelievable powers. He had an evil smirk on his face it was almost frightening; I had never seen a scary Kaname.

"Excuse me milord but I must prepare for morrow." I sated trying to go on with my job, my voice sounded cold and unfeeling.

"Your job right now is to undress me. "Kaname grasped my wrist tightly as I tried to refuse him. "Unless you want your dear step-papa to pay." He grinned that scapegrace! To the point of using blackmailing! How dare he defile me! That evil scoundrel!

I was frozen. He wouldn't! He would…

Dear Lord! What sort of mess have I gotten myself into?

I gave up there was no point in fighting him any longer.

"What shall I do for you first milord?" I said reluctant at first. Did I still have to undress him?

"Take off you dress and chemise, Yuki." He said looking at me straight into my eyes. But wasn't he the one who wanted me to undress him?

'Yes, your grace-Kaname." I said remembering our little secret. He smiled and pulled me towards the tube of water.

"Good because we are going to take a bath together." He smirked while I flushed a beet red or should I say blood red.

What was my master planning to do with me now?

* * *

><p>I am coming for you my precious tender princess. The man thought as his body was encased in that coffin where he laid encased in for many years.<p>

He would kill another Kuran in order to have his just revenge. This time his pawn wouldn't be so powerful or so strong. The girl would be his.

Or maybe he would be like his sweet Juri. She was his tender caring little sister who was stolen from him by his younger brother Haruka.

His body was indeed regenerating after his face was all but ripped of by Haruka. But by now both Haruka and his dear Juri were dead all for the sake of that one little girl.

She would be around sixteen by now, he pondered and smiled inwardly. The girl was practically old enough to be married of to some bloke in the ton. Unless he got to her first.

She better watch out her time was coming to an end. The girl would go insane and finally the man would watch as his precious nephew Kaname fall.

"Ichio prepare the body." The man stated out his order toward the other vampire. This one had helped after his fall from grace, his fall from glory. Once again the man slumped back down towards his bloody casket, he was weak right now.

But soon he would be strong enough to kill them all. Eventually he would once again be the one in control.

No mere vampire or mortal would disobey him. Everyone would pay, including the progenitor. That despicable Kaname Kuran.

* * *

><p>Who was this man I was looking for? There were no records of him anywhere among the Hunter records. He was a stranger and unknown monster. This didn't add up what was going on?<p>

Why did I have to watch for him? Was he posting some threat on Yuki?

Not that she was safe with Kaname but still.

Yuki, that sweet tender girl. What was so special about her that had me addicted? Why was her blood like opium?

But other than that I still wonder why she knew my long dead brother's name. Did this girl have to be so familiar yet so mysterious to me?

What were dreams about anyway? Kissing and Ichiru? WHY?

Wait a second; was I just jealous of my own dead brother? He was my twin we shared everything. Was that including Yuki?

A mission, you have a mission to do. Stop daydreaming about some clumsy maid, Kiryuu. You have an important job to do. I struggled to once again focus on my work.

The task itself seems impossible.

I wonder what she was doing now? Was that damned Kaname with her?

"Look it's my lousy pupil." A familiar deep-set voice rang out. I could sense his presence but his disturbance still had me rattled.

"Master." I said not bothering to look to see his face. It was about time that we would have a nice one on one chat.

"Are you ready?" The old man asked his eye-patched face made him look even fiercer. Was that fresh blood on his shirt?

Just ignore the face Zero.

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked still not daring to look up at his eyes, t'was more like eye but you understand what I mean.

"You know what I mean, idiot." He went straight to the point.

But one thing still remained between us.

This time I was the vampire and he still was the vampire hunter.

* * *

><p>Should I introduce the other characters soon? Or do you want to stay in this closed up pen?<p>

I do not own Vampire Knight...all rights belong to the author.


	15. Fancied

Thank you to all of you who have commented on this story. Love ya! 3

The story is finally getting somewhere. Yes! So what happens next?

Enjoy ^w^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

**Fancied**

**_~ How do you know that you love someone? How do you know if it is true? Is it okay for them to love another even if it is not you? Should you tell them how you feel, even if it's long overdue? Forever since the very beginning I have always fancied you. ~ _**

"Just about ready miss." The maid said pulling the strings of my corset even tighter. I could scarcely breathe.

This circumstance seemed odd. A maid being served upon by another maid who ever heard of such a thing?

If such a thing got out of the ton my name would be ruined forever. But then I would be under false pretenses at the luxurious ball.

"Make sure she has perfume." Another maid said after they helped me into the lush brocade of fabric. The colors and texture were awe-inspiring; it was so beautiful an angel could have worn it instead of some ragged maid. But then this would be a night never to forget, I would look stunning for society. I just had to for my master's sake.

. The scent they splashed on me was something delectable, irresistible. Roses with something else mixed in. What ever it was it was quite delectable. Though it did seem very addictive almost like an aphrodisiac.

"My, milady ye look like a princess." The younger of the two maids said gasping as she looked over the final product. She blushed brightly perhaps she thought I was a real princess.

"Let's put a rose in ye hair. These locks look so fair don't ye? Come Silvia, help." The older maid instructed the younger one before disappearing around the corner together.

This corset seemed to be encasing me tighter and tighter. My chest felt so stiff and pushed up higher than usual. How did the ladies of the ton stand such drastic fashion measures were beyond me? I would never quite understand.

That's when I saw it.

**Blood. It was everywhere on my gown, on the glass mirror even on the windowpane. As I looked down there was even some on my new pair of kid gloves. This wasn't possible; blood could not appear out of nowhere.**

_But then I was in a vampire's house. Did the rest of the staff know their master's secret? _

**Inexplicably I started to tremble fiercely. Almost like a madman would shake. The scent was horrifying so raw almost like the dirt of the slums.**

_How did vampires enjoy this? Blood was anything but delicious. _

I shrieked collapsing onto my knees. This wasn't happening. There had to be a reason for the blood.

"Yuki?" I heard the voice of my guard as he sprinted into my chambers his gun was already drawn out. But I didn't look up at him to meet his solemn eyes I still continued to involuntarily shake. The blood was still there I could almost taste it.

"Blood." I whispered hysterical. For surely I must have sounded completely mad.

"What blood?" He asked as his warm hands were wrapped around my frail body. His eyes bore down into my own the violet colored irises were captivating. Just the very essence of this man felt comforting and safe. I didn't want to leave his arms.

"There." I pointed weakly towards the mirror then towards the windowpane. The blood almost seemed to pour out of every crevice in the room. This scene was ghastly.

"I don't see any blood." Zero answered looking around warily. Just the faint scent of it made me somewhat nauseous. Zero had me in his lap now his body resisting the deep tremors of my own. My skin felt chilled and I could feel the goose flesh on my arms.

"I must be mad." I whispered into his comforting chest. There just had to be a reason why I was seeing such delusional things.

"You're not mad Yuki, maybe you are sick. Your skin feels like ice, are you sure you don't have a fever?" Zero said placing one of his hands on my forehead.

"I'm fine but my head hurts fiercely." I admitted my head felt like it would break. At least the blood was gone now the scent along with it. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to my chambers.

"Milady we're back and we brought the roses-" Silvia said pausing as she saw me on the floor upon Zero's lap. She locked completely shocked. The other maid was not far behind her and she too wore a surprised expression.

How was I going to explain this one to them?

I moaned out painfully my head was still throbbing.

"AHH! Milady are ye feeling well?" Silvia rushed over almost dropping the rose in her hand a concerned expression now on her face.

"It be the megrims, she almost swooned." Zero said as he slowly helped me up. Only my knees felt weak still but I could bare it.

"Auch, ye get out of 'ere lad. We'll take care of the lass." The older maid said shooing Zero out of my chambers.

Whatever happened about staying in his arms?

"Just sit milady." Silvia instructed guiding me to a soft cushioned chair. It was already lonely without Zero. I wasn't quite comfortable yet with the other house staff.

"What about the rose?" I said wringing my hands tightly together.

"Don't ye worry about that milady. Jeahanne has cures for many things, she'll get ye the right one milady." Silvia stated fixing the edges of my curls. "Ye'll be fit as a horse in no time." She fluffed my curls again.

The older maid produced a very small vial hanging from a cord on her neck.

"Aye, as passed down from me own ancestors. T'is a helpful brew so rare called vampire blood." Jeahanne uncorked the vial slowly.

I gasped aloud it couldn't be real vampire blood. Could it?

"T'is only a story milady, t'is no such thing as a vampire." Silvia gave a haughty laugh. Apparently she didn't know the stories that went around from ancient times.

"Auch can't be too sure about that Silvia. For all ye know they could be right under ye nose." Jeahanne said with a knowing glance towards me.

She apparently knew the master's secret. But were there other servants who also knew the master's secret?

"But what t'is it made of? Can't be made of real vampire? T'is no such thing." Silvia looked flabbergasted. But she continued with her job and placed the velvet rose, free of thorns, in my hair.

"T'is an ancient brew, even me great ancestors don't know, Silvia." Jeahanne said her eyes were looking at me though.

"Does it work?" I spoke up eyeing the small vial. It almost looked the one I poured in Kaname's tea.

"Of course it does, milady. Now drink up." Jeahanne held the bottle to my lips.

At least whatever it was it wasn't repulsing. Might as well drink up.

I sipped from the bottle suddenly feeling active and cheerful again. The brew did wonders on my sore head hopefully it would last all night.

Today I would actually go to a ball. How invigorating! Just wait until the master saw me, he would not believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>"The deed is done milord." The old woman whispered. She had to do it was the only way. If she didn't her life would end shortly and she would do anything to stay alive.<p>

Even poison the kind young woman that the master hired. She would have to get more if she were to poison the lass completely.

This poison would drive Yuki Cross on the brink on insanity. All planned for her debut on the London Society.

"Good job here is your pay." The vampire flung out a bag full of coins towards the old woman. She scurried to collect her pay before thugs would try to steal from her.

Whoever planned all this wanted Yuki Cross dead for some reason. Eventually the great Kurans would fall.

* * *

><p>Who exactly is after Yuki? Will she really go insane?<p>

Tell me what you think... Thanks for reading ^w^

I do not own Vampire Knight... All rights belong to the author...


	16. Suspicion

Here it is Chapter 16! Finally, had some what writer's block. But then that's what I get for havin an overactive imagination...plus I am writing like three stories at the same time. :/

So here you go and please enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Suspicion**

_**~ What exactly are you hiding? Is there a reason for all this lying? Can't you at least tell me a reason why? Each little word adds to the suspicions causing to me only cry. ~**_

The old hag was up to something. It didn't add up. For when she returned after fetching the precious rose for Yuki, there was an evil glimmer in her eyes.

I heard every word muttered in the room. They couldn't make me leave for I was Yuki's guard. There was certainly something wrong with her. Hopefully I would soon find out.

Especially when the hag returned back into the dark hallway corridors. An evil smirk of smugness covered her face and she clutched the vial in her hands.

This only meant one thing. She had poisoned Yuki.

Not while I was still alive, she would pay. But before I could even do that Yuki called me back.

What was it this time?

* * *

><p>^V^V^V^<p>

"When is she coming back Zero?" Ichiru asked his twin glumly. It was always so boring on the estate. There was nothing to do but to play with the mean old maids.

Papa was off on his 'job' again. Mama was off in London buying clothes and such for all of them. Master Yagari was off with his apprentice and they had important duties to do. Overall today was so dreadfully dull.

"I don't know, Ichiru, I really don't know." Zero too sounded disappointed. Apparently he too missed the Lady Yuki. She was quite fun to be around and the story of hers was fascinating.

Wherever could she be? Did she leave with the intent to never return? She wouldn't do that, right?

It had been over a week and it seemed like she had disappeared again. But she was their friend, Lady Yuki would return. He could feel it she wouldn't be long gone.

But something in his gut told him that something wasn't right in the air. Did Ichiru also sense it?

"This way Zero, the roses are in bloom." Ichiru tugged on his brother's cold hand. Soon enough they reached the hidden alcove the very one they shared with Lady Yuki more than a week ago. Just being there reminded him of she smelled, so sweet and dainty.

"Smells like her, doesn't it Ichiru?" Zero looked into the eyes of his twin.

"I happen to like it, Zero." Ichiru said with a huff. So his dear brother did hold a dear feeling for the girl. But Ichiru wasn't the only one.

There were just some secrets that the brothers didn't share.

"Didn't say that I didn't like it too, brother." Zero said his own hand tensing still hold his twin's smaller delicate hand.

Then he felt it, the evil presence, one of someone so corrupted. A vampire and this one was a Pureblood.

Zero reached for his small dagger that Master Yagari gave him. He had to protect his weaker brother.

A vampire on the estate? There couldn't be, charms were placed to prevent such a thing from happening.

Where did it come from? How did it get here? So many questions entered his mind. Poor Zero was confused, but he did know one thing. He had to kill the vampire.

But just like that the essence was gone. Whoever it was had just disappeared. At least Zero had kept his brother safe.

Though he had the strangest feeling that someone like that would soon return. He couldn't let that happen, not while Papa was away!

Silver flashed behind the thorns and Zero tensed up again preparing for a fight. Then a sweet voice called out into the garden. Both the boys relaxed and Zero placed the knife back where it should be kept hidden.

"Where am I now?" Suddenly the eyes of the boys popped open. It was her she had returned to them for now.

All that matter was that Lady Yuki was back. Inwardly both the twins smiled, today wasn't going to be boring at all.

Zero and Ichiru started running towards the woman who was such a safe haven.

On her face was the brightest expression of all. That of only one thing: love.

^V^V^V^

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door in front of the old woman opened causing her to jump. Someone could try to steal her pay. But this was her she earned it fair and square after doing a duty for that wretched old vampire.<p>

But the last thing she wanted in the world happened to her. The man in front of her was none other than the master of the house. He was known as the Great Duke Kaname. Vampire indeed! There was really no such thing, until they killed her family years ago in cold blood.

Vampires would pay for what they did to her.

"Jeahanne what have you been up to?" His voiced beckoned and the woman was useless to his powers. He could kill her in one second and he knew it wouldn't take long.

"Nothing, milord." She stated and tried to go on her merry way.

"So I see, you did nothing but poison my dear girl." Kaname said. He had foreseen this event?

Too late the old hag was doomed.

"No I w-wouldn't m-milord. Ye sh-should know that fer cer-certain." Her voice faltered. The Duke noticed and his eyes blazed with a deep fury.

"It's too late Jeahanne, it's far too late for you." The Duke said deeply and for a second his eyes turned red.

With the next flick of the fingers the old hag couldn't feel her own hands.

"Wh-what's going on milord? Why can't I feel me own hands?" She whispered as her own hands latched upon her throat.

"This is your payment Jeahanne. Only what you deserve." Kaname said an evil grin on his handsome face.

"Noo! Please don't milord. Please!" The hag begged for the mercy of her master. But none was given; the woman had it coming for her.

"Cease." Kaname roared out and grasped his hands so that his fingers touched his palms. A gurgle sound came out of the hag's throat. Next came a large 'thump!' as something heavy fell to the floor.

The woman lay dead, strangled. No one would notice the body just yet, but then he couldn't let a vampire anywhere near his dear girl without protection.

Looking up from his watch Kaname realized the time. He had better get going if he didn't want to miss the ball.

So the war had begun. The war for the precious girl. Was she really worth it?

He could stand the thought of being alone without her for so long. Smiling he continued on his way.

"I'm sorry Yuki, not all vampires are kind." He whispered to no one save himself. Little did Yuki now how evil could actually be.

* * *

><p>You better run, you filthy fool! The vampire thought as he handed the wretched traitorous woman the money for her duties for the real Pureblood Lord.<p>

He knew that Kaname Kuran would kill the woman it was obvious. But he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

The woman got what was coming for her.

Filthy humans! They thought that they could live forever! Fa! Wait until they realized that nothing lasted forever.

Not even those who were considered immortal.

Silently the vampire continued on his way, he needed to stop by the slums tonight. The Pureblood Lord was always so hungry, that would all end when Yuki Kuran was within their grasp.

Kaname Kuran's reign would fall. He would be there to see it.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Is is getting tricky? Shall we pay a visit on ouf friends in the Night Class soon or should I say the Nightly Elite?<p>

I know that Aido and Takuma can't wait. Shiki seems bored and so does Rima. Kain couldn't care less.

So next time they will come out, just you wait.

Thanks for reading! ^w^

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	17. Disguise

Sorry this took so long... I blame: homework, projects, Zero (partially), Kaname too and writers block. O.O

I hope you enjoy this chapter though... but now all the other characters are out (mostly) ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Disguise**

_**~Someone else is keeping secrets, staying in a disguise. What are they keep from you, are they really lies? Will you stay or will you go? With the one you love or the one you want to know? ~**_

_**~ Yuki ~**_

This was it; I could do this, I could do this. It wasn't hard, just take very deep breaths and pretend that you are walking among the clouds.

Try to remember all those lessons in finishing school. Oh if I had just studied harder, like Yori!

Yuki what are you doing? Keep your composure! Just act natural.

As you can most likely see, I was failing at trying to walk across the room normally. Dancing balls were ever so trifling.

Even if I was escorted by my master down the grand staircase. The one who let me come to the ball, he was also the very one who paid for my gown. I could hear Zero scoff at my mistakes.

He would pay for that later. Maybe I should punish him…

"The Grand Duke Kaname Kuran and Lady Yuki Cross, daughter of Lord Cross." A voice announced the arrival of both our presences. I shrank into my master's arms; there were just to many people here. This made me very uncomfortable.

Not just because of all the vampires in the room either.

What I felt all around me was envy. Oh but not just from the young ladies of the ton but those of their marriage-minded mamas.

Everyone cared about him. Everyone.

"What's the matter Lady Yuki?" my master asked he probably sensed my sudden act of being timid.

He even called me 'Lady' as an act of formality. When we all knew what really was going on.

"Nothing. I am just enjoying this ball so far." I lied and he could tell. For once those cursed words escaped my lips I saw his eyes tense.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked loudly but then whispered in to my ears, "Or are you really afraid?" His voice was so husky and seductive perhaps vampires were really demons in disguise.

He knew! How?

But before I could answer him a sporting young vampire came up to us. I don't know how but just immediately I could tell that he wasn't from human origins completely.

"Your grace, how are you faring?" His eyes locked onto me. For sure he thought I was a harlot! How dare he, especially since most girls were just to get settled with a duke!

"Lord Aido, I am fine." Kaname answered but he didn't look happy that moment. "Lady Yuki this is Lord Hanabusa Aido he is within my society group the Night Elite. Have you heard of it?" He introduced me to the Lord.

The Night Elite? Of course I have heard of it, not just because stepfather and Kaname spoke of it often, but because of what I had read in the newspapers!

"Of course, your grace. How pleasant to meet you Lord Aido." I smiled sweetly; my head was feeling tipsy again. Oh dear! The night hadn't even begun yet.

* * *

><p><strong>+ Zero +<strong>

I saw how he smiled at her, not just my employer but also that Lord Aido something or another his real name was. Vampires they were all the same.

How I would have loved to rip her out of the damned vampire's arms? I would have stolen her away to place so safe and protected. Keep her safe from any harm that would come her way. If only I could.

But all I could do was watch as she fell more in love with him. My enemy the damned vampire, I wish I could have shot him then and there.

Each smile she gave him, each brief tender glance. I knew all along they her heart was yearning for him.

I should take her back. Yuki doesn't belong to him.

That's when I realized who else was at this lavish ball. Of course he would be there, Master Yagari. There was mission to do. Why was it that I could never sense his presence anywhere until he was right in front of me?

I had a job to do, I couldn't stand around and watch vampires waltz on for hours on end. The person I was searching for was none other than the elusive Rido Kuran the one who was now after Yuki.

He of course was going to pay for messing with her in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Yuki ~<strong>_

I knew I shouldn't have left, but I couldn't take it anymore. There were too many elite folk of society it was quite embarrassing. Especially if compared to a not-so-much of a lady as myself.

Lady Ruka was stunning; Lord Kain was so strong, Lord Takuma was ecstatic which was unexpected for someone like him. There were so many there I lost count and eventually faded away from them.

Leave all the business to the vampires… yes every single one of them in the Night Elite were of course vampires.

Which made me feel of course much out of place. Those fancy elite vampires, I stood no chance against them. With both my master and my bodyguard preoccupied for a few brief moments I quietly slipped into the garden.

The peace, the solitude, it was all just calming. But I had a feeling it wouldn't last for long…

"Ouch!" A young woman's voice called out in the comforting darkness.

"Are you okay?" Another woman's voice asked her wounded friend. Unconsciously I walked towards the sound of the murmuring voices.

"Yes, though it hurts I'm not sure if I can walk." The first woman confessed sadly.

"But we have to get back other wise they'll know something is amiss." The other woman stated to her friend. I tried to offer help when I realized that I had wandered off the original path. The very next moment I ran into an elegant rose bush. Slowly I pushed at the branches so they would move aside. Those young women needed help.

Even if it meant that I would have to get my lavish gown dirty.

That's when I realized one of them was bleeding profusely. Just the faint scent of blood filled the air with its somewhat repulsive aroma.

Vampires enjoy blood.

"You must get out, it's not safe." I said as I finally pushed through the bushes like a crazed animal.

"What?" The woman who wasn't bleeding or in pain gasped out. My arrival must have shocked them, appearing out of nowhere like that.

"Why?" The other asked clutching to her leg.

"Trust me, it's not safe." Especially with vampires just a few meters away. Both of them just looked at me warily.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" A new voice called out of nowhere behind me. My hands involuntarily reached for my small dagger that was hidden among the curves and folds of my thick gown.

"Lord Aido!" One of the women shrieked happily.

"Lord Kain!" The other said just as happily.

Vampires. The foolish women. Why couldn't they see the real danger? How could they be entranced with their seductive beauty?

But then again who was I to say, when I already was in the clutches of not just one vampire but also two.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! So what do you think of it so far?<p>

P.S: To all of you who review you are super special (even if you dont review)

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	18. Naughty

Hmmm are any of you naughty? Tell me what does this scene remind you of? Do you remember what chapter this is based on?

I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>**

**Naughty**

_**~ A little of this, a lot of that and show your mischievous side. Be careful where you go or you may go for a wild ride. But then again there are some rules for if one is being naughty. If you are not careful enough you may just get caughty. ~**_

_**~Yuki~**_

"Lord Aido, Lord Kain. Will you please excuse us but the lady needs help." I said with a sense of air. My right hand clutched the dagger ever so slightly. But unfortunately the ladies looked just as content staying right where they were.

While the two vampires just stood there with stoic gazes and were as still as statues not moving, I couldn't even tell if they were breathing.

"Ladies will you please excuse Lady Yuki for a moment. I would like to talk to her for a brief moment." Lord Aido said with a wicked grin and before I realized it he was pulling me along. While Lord Kain went over to help the poor women up from the ground where the one still sat there bleeding from her leg. This situation had me quite unsure and things felt very insecure.

"What are you doing, vampire?" I hissed under my breath. Lord Kain followed along behind us after leaving the women behind.

"The scent of blood filled the air, we were curious." Lord Aido said innocently. If he even really was innocent in the first place.

"You can't drink from them here!" I said in a loud whisper and I felt his hand clench my wrist ever so tightly.

"So his grace has been sharing secrets with the maid. But alas no, the scent that was so delectable wasn't their blood." Lord Aido gestured toward the two women who were still standing there. "It was yours." He said wickedly and turned my wrist in his hand. Sure enough there was blood, right where the thorns must have scratched me earlier. How did it go unnoticed?

"Wha-?" I gasped shocked. Then his fangs protruded from his mouth and I realized his true intentions. It was already too late I couldn't attack I was already mesmerized by the sight of this vampire drinking my blood.

His fangs bit deeply into the soft insides of my palm.

"Vam-" One girl started her eyes wider than saucers.

"-pire?" The other one finished just as surprised.

It had appeared that they were witching us. The next moment they both slumped to the hard unforgiving ground. Though it was for the better. They had such weak hearts to begin with anyway.

But what was I to do with Lord Aido? Especially since he was latched on to me so tightly.

Click.

That was what I was going to do. Zero was going to help.

"**Step. Away. From. Her. Vampire.**" Zero said angrily as he held a gun to Lord Aido's head. Dear lord he looked as if he came from hell and back. For a mere second I could have sworn (though proper ladies do not swear. As if I really was a proper lady to begin with but you get the point.) that his eyes were as bright red as strawberries.

"Zero, no!" I screamed, by now Aido had release my palm but was till hovering over me. Why was I protecting him?

_**BAM!**_

But instead of a dead vampire at our feet the bullet scarred a poor tree in the garden. Though the wound on the tree wouldn't show in the morning due to Vampire Hunter spells.

"Hmm." Lord Kain let out with a slight drawl.

"What! That was a close one!" Lord Aido gasped out relieved.

Somehow amidst all of the action I had made it into Zero's arms.

"I should have shot him." Zero mumbled. His words seemed somewhat slurred and everything was foggy. But it was too late I had already passed out. Though just before I did I saw that silver flash behind my eyes.

It may have been a bad time to faint at my first ball but I was happy to go back in time.

Back in time to see my special little boys. It was now time for Zero and Ichiru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Zero +<strong>_

She thought that she could slip out of the room just like that, she was quite wrong.

I could sense the look in his eyes as my employer noticed her sudden absence for the room. It was going to be my job to bring her back.

But when I saw her in the arms of another vampire, all war could have broken out.

What was she thinking going out into the garden unescorted? Now she was bleeding and even I had a hard time not going into a frenzy over her addictive blood.

Without even thinking I pulled out my gun I didn't care about what the consequences were. All I knew was that the vampire who just drank from her was going to pay.

He had better pay well. His life would do perfectly.

"Zero, no!" Yuki screamed still in the arms of Lord whatever-his-name-was. There really was no name to describe this anger I felt boiling inside of me.

Fear? Did I really fear for her life so much? Jealousy? Was I jealous of some other person drinking from her? Anger? Wasn't this all her fault for leaving the safety of the ballroom to begin with? Hatred? Didn't I hate her for leaving me behind and feel hatred at the monster that drank from her? So many emotions coursed through my head at the same time.

I released the trigger and the gun went firing off.

Off it went into a nearby tree.

With the vampires distracted I seized the moment to grab Yuki from their clutches.

The vampires mumbled in response to the shot but I easily ignored it. At least I had Yuki now.

"I should have shot him." I confessed though it came out in a mumble. That's when I felt Yuki stumble for a minute, was the poison acting up? How come it didn't affect her until now?

Quietly she passed out into my arms; it was that same deep sleep state from earlier. She would be fine, hopefully.

"Please put that gun away, considering how dangerous for us, Kiryuu." Another voice called out in the dark.

Of course he would be here, since his precious little maid was in danger. It none other than my employer of course.

"Your grace, why are you here?" The smaller vampire asked out obviously affect by the great Kuran presence.

"Just give me Yuki, Kiryuu. Take care of the young women on the ground then continue with your job. It's not quite over yet." The Duke instructed me as much as I despise to do a vampire' handiwork.

I really didn't want to hand Yuki over to the likes of him. Silently I counted my options in my head. Chances of actually succeeding were pretty slim.

"She has poison in her system; I wouldn't if I were you. Surely you can sense it from her blood." The Duke stated aloud. So this really was the poison affecting her. "Aido come with me, you too Kain since you didn't control your cousin." Kuran said instructing the two of them.

This night was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong> Sara Shirabuki \**

My, my was this ever so intriguing. It had surprised me how my precious Kaname was indeed a naughty one. Why did he play with that mere human so much, I was the flower of the season.

Whatever was he thinking for playing around with toys?

How come he never paid attention to me, hmm? Now that question deserved a great answer.

He couldn't hide all his little bundles of secrets from me, you'll see! Watch as I become the very queen of the Vampire World. All of it was going to be mine and nothing was going to stop me from getting there. **Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Ughh.. Sara Shirabuki I hate her! When will she realize Kaname was never hers? 0.o<p>

But things are getting even more complicated now... I wonder what else will happen?

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	19. Gain

I am back. :) Finals are going on, and I got the worse writer's block for this story so far. Uncool Zero & Kaname. So are you ready for some more? Things will get more steamy next time, since summer is finally coming! So that means more time for writing! Maybe I can finish the story.

Just not yet anyway. So get ready to enjoy. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Gain**

_**~ What is the point to your little games? If you win what do you gain? What if you don't win, what do you loose? It is already too late, I have already lost you. ~ **_

_**~Yuki~**_

"Where am I now?" I asked aloud, though I already knew that I was back in time. But the location that was somewhat different. Even thought the garden aspect seemed familiar.

Then I sensed them, the two adorable little boys. Well at least one of them was adorable, the other was just a little bit more mischievous. (Ahem, Zero.)

"Lady Yuki!" Ichiru came out of nowhere and jumped onto me. I also missed his cute presence. (Who wouldn't think of the twins as adorable, anyways?)

"Ichiru." I crooned and caressed his forehead moving the stray locks of silver hair from his face. "Where is your brother?" I realized soon after that I spoke too soon. Zero came up behind me and quickly hugged me on the other side of Ichiru.

What was with this sudden display of affection?

"Zero." I stated simply and placed a hand on his soft silver locks.

"Lady Yuki." Zero replied in a low mumble. His face was now completely hidden in the depths of my ball gown.

"Y-you look prett-y today, much like a p-princess." Ichiru stuttered his face all red. The expression on his face was cuter than just plain adorable.

"Why thank you Ichiru! I just came from my first ball." I explained swishing the thick skirts, he only blushed deeper. "Mayhap you deserve a treat for that dear compliment." I added in.

If Zero got a kiss then Ichiru also deserved one.

"What?" Ichiru asked surprised. Zero was as still as a statue. So he was jealous!

"You heard me, I said that you deserve a gift." I urged him closer to me. His small body was pressed even closer to me. I was afraid that I would break his frail stature.

"What kind of gift?" He whispered, I guess that he didn't want to share with Zero. Though, I had the feeling that Zero had overheard the two of us talking earlier.

"A kiss." The boys seemed to react when I whispered back in a husky voice. Zero would be jealous but all in all it would be fair for Ichiru to get his kiss after Zero stole one from me.

"…" Ichiru was stoic and didn't respond right away. So I answered for him and lightly placed my lips over his small elfin-like ones. Instead of turning red his face paled a bit. Even Zero froze for a few brief seconds and didn't respond either.

Hmm, how interesting. I wonder what would happen if…

"Ichiru! How could you?" Zero's voice rang out as he responded first to my recent actions. I could feel the layers of my skirt tighten as he gripped them in his hands. Hopefully it wouldn't wrinkle the delicate cloth too much.

Was this a fight between the two inseparable brothers? It would seem that no matter what age boys would still be boys.

"Don't worry, dear Zero. You shall get your gift too." I answered sweetly, my eyes still on Ichiru.

"When?" He pondered immediately very impatient.

"Patience is a virtue, Zero." I replied but it made me sound just like a governess. Which of course I definitely was not, my station was lower… Much lower unfortunately maids rankings weren't better than any old governess that was for sure.

With that I pecked him on the lips, slightly. Ichiru only looked smug after already receiving his kiss.

Boys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ichiru-<strong>_

She was here I could almost sense it. After so many dreadful years on the run, I had finally caught up with her.

But who of course would be there none other than my very own brother! That's who.

Zero. But how? Why in the world was he here with MY girl? This just didn't add up.

My mistress was planning something. What did it have to do with that Pureblood, Kuran for god's sake?

Things were getting more and more complicated that is for sure.

The only thing on my mind at the moment was to hide from my brother, but it was highly impossible that he knew that I was still alive. Insolent fool.

Right now it was time for some fun.

Fun with Zero that is. Oh, but I shouldn't forget that dear princess. She should get some fun too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Zero +<strong>_

Everything was as it should be; at least I hoped it would be. Yuki's very first ball ended in a dreaded _bloody_ disaster.

I still wished that I could have shot those two vampires earlier. After everything that had happened to the young maid, I was sure that the vampires deserved a more harsh punishment.

Kaname Kuran better do something bloody torturous to them. But if he didn't I was surely going to hunt them down.

Damn vampires anyway.

What was that? Up in the window a shadow moved suspiciously. Only one thing in the world or entire continent could move that fast.

One thing for sure. Vampires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Yuki ~<strong>_

Suddenly my body started to inconspicuously shake. Deep tremors rolled against my body. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Surely the twins noticed my health. Zero tenses as placed his hand in a semi-caress across my face.

I flinched. Pain burned into my bones. What was going on? Every nerve and end in my body shook and convulsed.

"Yuki-chan?" Two voices chorused together, almost sounding quite alike. It was almost as if they were one person, one voice.

"Perfectly fine." I could barely hiss out the few words. I clutched my sides as pain lashed through them

"Liar." Zero accused immediately. His small face was ever so serious and he looked a bit angry at me.

"Naughty, naughty." Ichiru chimed in, it would have been quite comically if I wasn't in dreaded pain at that moment.

"Boys." I begged and dark spots blocked my vision. With that the last thing I remembered was falling upon the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?<strong>_

So this was what he wanted? Knock the young maid out cold, this didn't add up. If he was trying so hard to kill Kaname Kuran then why did his master insist that he drug the girl?

What was in the drug anyway? He was not completely sure.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A familiar voice came out of nowhere and startled him. Even after eons of living, he still wasn't used to people (or creatures) sneaking up on him.

It of course was none other than the master's son. The illegitimate son. He was the seed of a Pureblood and an aristocrat making him only half-breed, of course.

"On a mission, for _your _father." He replied slowly.

The young man's eyes tensed at the mention of his father.

"So the old man is still alive, is he? Mayhap I should give him a visit." Deep anger and confusion came from his voice.

"He would like that, he would very much like that." He answer the younger man, err vampire.

All was going according to the master's plans. The master's very own son was eating out of the palm of his hands.

Just as the master wanted. The master wanted his own son for a devious plot, of course.

Sacrifice was never going to be easy was it?

"Lord Shiki are you going to escort me home?" A feminine voice rang out among the two men who were in serious conversation.

"Coming Lady Rima, I am coming." The old man watched the younger man leave him and escort the lovely flower of the season.

Everything was working out fine.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	20. Disturbed

I'm back again! This story is finally getting somewhere. For all you readers I have a little question for you at the end. So please reply and tell me what you think. Ok?

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20<span>**

**Disturbed**

_**~ Promises were made, lies were what was given. Broken trust for every misgiven. Shallow souls, missing hearts. Tend to bring the world apart. ~**_

_**~Yuki~**_

"Dear heart, please wake up. "A deep voice begged but it sounded more like a demand.

I would have willingly followed the command of that handsome stranger, but my body seemed to have a mind of its' own.

"You must awaken or your life shall end." The seductive voice whispered huskily in my ears.

My eyes snapped open immediately, the rest of my body felt like shambles.

I tried to focus on the figure in front of me, but all the features seemed to blend into one.

Who was this man?

Then I felt those warms hands on my body, giving me gentle caresses. It was none other than Kaname, my master.

"That's it, love." He answered and I felt something suddenly touch my cheek, what was it? Lips took over my own; I lost all power to resist the urge to fight him off.

How could this vampire stir such feelings from me?

My throat ached, a thirst burned inside. The sky was once again tinged red.

"K-kaname?" I muttered feeling weak. His hands only grasped at my breasts, which he squeezed in his palms. I fought the urge to cry out.

"I'm sorry, love but I have to hurt you." The look in his dark eyes looked regretful.

When were my clothes removed? I realized noticing the cold air in the room as gooseflesh appeared on my skin.

What had happened earlier? There was so many events going on my mind was pounding ferociously.

"Wha-?" I started quite unsure of what was happening. I felt my master as his body wrapped around my backside.

An unbelievable pain swept through my chest, I could feel blood leak out onto the silken bed sheets. I turned to face my master and saw a glint of silver in his hands.

A knife?

Then more pain sunk into me, the tremors were gone. But the pain of the fresh cut replaced it.

I whimpered loudly.

Did he just cut me with a knife, in his bed? Why would he ever do such a thing?

But then again, knowing my master I guess he would do such a thing. No one ever knew what exactly was going on in that mind of his.

What was he planning?

Then I realized that my blood was flowing. I could feel the warm and wet stickiness of my ruby colored blood. Which led me to another topic.

If Kaname were a vampire, wouldn't he want to drink my blood? Just like Zero had, again and again.

"I'm sorry, dear one. Pray do forgive me for hurting you thus. But I do it only for your health. " A naughty glimmer caught in his eyes. Was he planning on seducing me?

What else was this vampire planning?

"I forgive you, K-Kaname." I stumbled for the proper choice in words.

"Don't worry, such pain will be erased from your mind." Kaname whispered as he licked my ear. Causing me to shiver in his arms.

"Mmhmm." I softly moaned into his kisses.

"Cold are you, Yuki? Why don't you fret, you shall not be cold for long." Kaname kissed the back of my neck, his hands still on my breasts.

I moved my hand to his chest, suddenly realizing that he was bare. The master was also naked!

Oh heaven please do preserve me!

"I will keep you warm tonight." Kaname whispered into my ear as I felt his hands touch the small wound on my chest. Fingers dug into the wound causing more blood to run and me to a twinge of pain.

"Why do you taste so delicious Yuki?" Kaname brought his fingers back to his mouth and slowly licked my blood off of his fingers. The scene itself was so erotic, how shameful of me to think of it that way.

I could feel it as my cheeks heated up and blood rushed into causing me to blush.

"This is nothing to be ashamed about, my love, there are other things about you that also taste so good." Kaname said as he entered me. His member was hard and it hurt when he thrust into me so.

"Nooo." I moaned against his body. But yet he continued on as he entered and thrust against me over and over again. My release still not coming, but I could sense an edge of oblivion.

"Yess." Kaname answered kissing me yet again. His voice was ever so deep and enchanting.

This was MY master, and I was his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>`Maria`<strong>_

She watched from the shadows as her toy realized that his own brother was among their company.

No matter what that young man was still just as stubborn. He would never submit to her ways.

Which was just the way she liked it.

It reminded her of a distant past, when her own heart felt feelings for a man just like him. As if she had a real heart now. She was dead.

Or at least that was what they all thought anyways.

"Maria, what do I do?" The young man sensed her presence all along and turned to his mistress.

He was confused, should he hunt down his twin. Or should he go after the one he truly loved.

The one in the other Pureblood's arms. That maid, but knowing that vampire the girl would most likely also be his mistress.

But he was the one that she was hunting. Everything was going according to her little plans.

Kaname Kuran would fall she wanted to be the one to cause it.

"We do nothing, dear pet. We do absolutely nothing at all." She answered, as her eyes never wavered off the silver haired man in the garden.

"What ever do you mean, I can not sit around here and do nothing mistress?" Her silver haired servant exclaimed in an outrage, true she did feel sad that she could not own his heart. But for at least a while he belonged to her.

"Do not fret my dear pet, we shall be busy very soon. You shall get your chance. But for now we will have to play the part of the docile lamb. Just be patient, hasn't your governess ever said that 'patience is a virtue'?" She replied and saw her servant stiffen.

Apparently she struck a cord with him. So he did feeling something for that worthless pet of Kaname's.

Wait until he found out exactly what she was going to do.

"Yes, mistress." He replied the gilded mask still on his face, but she could sense his mixed emotions.

"Come, I must rest. This party has been overtaxing on such a 'weak' body of mine." She acted a bit dramatic but it was all for looks. Everyone thought that she was someone else. The weak girl was just a disguise.

No one knew of her true form, the one in the sleeping casket. The 'Kuruizaki-hime' of the vampire world.

The very one who was once locked in a cage for protection. She was also the one who hunted down a certain Vampire Hunter family.

But someone else lead her there, that pretty little Pureblood princess. The one that looked exactly like Kuran's little maid.

"Of course, mistress. "Her faithful servant replied with a bow.

Her little servant would never truly know, not until it was too late. But for that she felt sorry.

He didn't need any more reasons to grieve in his life. Too bad he also didn't know that she loved him too, just as a son though.

When he would learn of it, it would have been too late.

She would be dead.

* * *

><p>Now I have a little question for you all. Here goes: Should Ichiru get his chance with Yuki (kiss, maybe more) in the future?<p>

I would like to know before I continue on to Chapter 22. So please tell me what you think. Just trying to get the plot going.

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	21. Hope

Here is Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy it, this story will be a long one though... So much work left to do. O.O

Dangers from before will emerge soon, and Zero & Ichiru meet! But what exactly does Ichiru want from Yuki? All happens in the next chapter!

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21<span>**

**Hope**

_**~ What do you feel when your world is crashing down? Do you feel my heart bleeding; does it not make a sound? What happens if I am the one bleeding, dying? Would you feel the pain or are you really lying? ~**_

_**~ Yuki~ **_

"Lady Yuki, you have a guest." A voice rang out across the master's bedroom startling me. Where I unfortunately still was, very much undressed. The cut on my chest had at least healed over a bit. But it was very much tender.

"Who is it this time Jameson?" I asked the butler from behind the door. How did he even know I was in the master's bedroom in the first place?

"A lady by the name of Lady Maria Kurenai, she is a distant friend of the master's." the stoic butler announced.

It made perfect sense but why would she want to see me.

If she was indeed a lady of the ton then why was she here? How did she know that I was under the Duke's name? What tricks did Kaname pull in order to settle this white lie?

"Thank you Jameson, I will be down in but a moment. Has Lord Kiryuu returned yet from his duties?" Where was Zero, shouldn't he doing his job of guarding me?

"I'm afraid not, milady. The master Kiryuu has still not returned from his job sent from the master." The man informed me and soon his footsteps were heard going down the hall.

I had but a few moments to dress myself and do my hair in a way that was suitable for guests. The tangled curls were a mess to even describe.

Oh dear heavens! I was in such a mess!

In more ways than I could even think of.

"May I introduce Lady Yuki Cross." A butler announced as I finally entered the parlor in light lavender day gown. Though the gown was an older style it was still as soft as ever.

"You must be Lady Maria Kurenai, how nice it is to meet you." I said as I slowly entered the overly embellished parlor. A young woman with lighter silver hair sat in an elegant gown of rich mahogany- red colors there waiting for me. She was absolutely stunning, but she had that aura around her that made her seem so fragile.

This woman was indeed a vampire.

But far off in the distance there seemed to be another figure, not someone of the Kuran servants though. His uniform was a fitting dark forest green and a gray mask was covering his facial features. Thus making him seem somewhat obscure.

He must have belonged to Lady Maria. Yet the man appeared to be familiar, I felt that I knew him from somewhere.

"As it is meeting you dear Lady Yuki." An ever so soft jingle of bells answered me in return. Even her voice sounded delicate like this very vampire was made up of glass.

"Tea?" A maid appeared out of nowhere with the delightful treats. Since I was basically living here, I supposed that I hade to play as hostess.

"Of course Penelope, thank you. Would you care for a spot of tea Lady Maria?" I thanked the maid and as graceful as possible set the fine glassware down upon the table before us.

"Just one cup, Lady Yuki, for unfortunately I cannot stay long. I have some rather important errands to run today." She answered her soft eyes were ever so sincere.

At least there was a reason for her appearance at this time of day.

"Why of course Lady Maria." I replied trying to sound like a fine hostess. But what did she want to speak to me about.

"Lady Yuki, since you are so new to the ton, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what we can be friends. Society can be so harsh on newcomers who don't know their way around. But please do not fret, I felt the need to welcome you." She gave me a happy smile. Though I felt that something sinister hid within the depths of her eyes.

"Why Lady Maria, how very kind of you." I answered her in a most calm mood.

We talked about the latest fashion styles and oncoming balls that would be hosted. It was as if we were dear old friends for ages.

"Lade Kurenai, we must leave soon or otherwise you shall be late for your appointment." The butler of hers intruded our idle chatter before silently disappearing into the foregrounds. Most likely he went to fetch her carriage.

Though just before he left I managed to catch his eyes, which were the same peculiar shade of violet as Zero's. Which could have only meant one possible thing.

"Ichiru." I whispered under my breath to myself. It was though as I could almost feel him stiffen to the sound of my very voice.

"Thank you very kindly for having me, Lady Yuki." Lady Maria said as she got up from the chair.

"Anytime, Lady Maria." I replied still playing as the great hostess. As my popularity with the ton increased so would the number of guests. Inwardly I cringed at the thought of that.

I was just about to escort her back to the great doors when Zero appeared. He was late, very late.

Then he noticed Lady Maria; he instinctively reached for his gun. Which in the next instant he cocked towards the sweet Lady Maria. I could haven sworn that his eyes were red for a few moments.

A lady of the ton swearing? Hard to believe.

But more importantly I had to stop Zero from hurting Lady Maria; even though I was human I knew the rules of the Vampire Hunter Association and that of the Vampire Society.

So I fought those inner demons of mine and decided to be a little reckless minx. I wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

I stepped right in front of Zero's gun, I could feel the barrel sink into my own neck. Just behind me Lady Maria stood holding my arm as a sort of support and protection from Zero.

"NO!" I shouted my heart speeding up as Zero realized that he had lodged the gun deep into my throat.

He stood there in shock, neither moving nor speaking.

"Zero, why would do such a thing? Pulling that gun of yours on her for no reason!" I practically yelled no doubt the servants would hear of our conversation. The gossip would go on for hours.

His eyes looked angry and intense, something was not quite right. Slowly he retracted the gun from the pressure point in my neck, I could almost feel the bruising starting.

"On the contrary, you are wrong. Who is she, dear Lady Yuki?" His voice was cold and tense. Zero was quite angry, quite angry indeed.

From behind me Lady Maria spoke. "How do you do, sir? I'm Lady Maria Kurenai."

Zero just stood there staring her down as if she would attack any moment. But how could she? She was so nice.

Apparently he wasn't going to give her an introduction so I gave one for him. "I'm very sorry for this inconvenience for you, Lady Maria. But this is Lord Zero Kiryuu, he works under the household name." I didn't give her the whole truth, but who really knew her true intentions.

"No need to worry about it, Lady Yuki. " She answered back. "But thank you for protecting me. You are such a good girl, Lady Yuki. Girls such as you taste quite delicious, I hope we can be friends." The last part startled me and as soon as she said it she left.

What was going on?

"Stay away from her Yuki, she's not safe." Zero suddenly ordered as his arms clasped around my body. His voice made me jump but he couldn't order me around!

Though his face looked very concerned for my welfare. He was still my bodyguard.

"Okay, I'll try." I squeaked out. Zero's arms held me closer to his hard torso.

"That's not good enough Yuki." Zero answered his eye once again had that angry hint to them. Not again.

Then his lips caressed my neck; I knew where this was going. He was going to partake from my neck again.

But who was going to stop him, no one. I actually wanted him too.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank those of you who responded to the question from the chapter before! But if not here it is again. Does Ichiru deserve a chance with Yuki, (a kiss, maybe more)?<p>

I would like to have more responses soon before I begin chapter 22! Please!

Thank you for reading!

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	22. Twin

Here is the meeting of Zero & Ichiru (somewhat). This chapter turned out longer than I expected it to be so sorry again for the cliff hanger. I love you. But it will continue once again in the next chapter!

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22<span>**

**Twin**

_**~ You are me I am you. We are as one not as two. I am you, you are me. United we shall always be. ~**_

**+ Zero +**

"NO!" Yuki's voice screaming voice brought me back to some form of sanity.

That damn vampires had the same aura as Shizuka Hio. The very one who had killed my parents, my twin brother and the very one who turned me into this monster.

My dreams that night weren't any better.

- A woman's soft cold laughter filled the room. Her beauty was enchanting but it also seemed to be dangerous.

_Her face was obscure but yet it was familiar. My body was that of myself that fateful day four years ago, I still wore the same bloody nightwear._

_I couldn't lift my body as the woman caressed my cheek with her cold hands. It may have been soft tender flesh but I felt claws slash my face painstakingly. _

"_Such a special little boy. Dear Zero, please grow up quickly to become bold and strong, feed on that hate you have for me. You yearn to kill me, the 'Shizuka Hio' do you not?" The evil woman said looking at me longingly. Her pupils seemed to focus on something odd in the distant. _

_What was it?_

_I was too weak to move my head and look. How pathetic._

_The woman giggled to herself just like a young girl would. "I only want to keep looking at you, those eyes so full of hatred…all of it. They only belong to me, making you mine and mine alone." Her face drifted closer to my own but still her face was basked in the darkness._

_This woman was evil. I belonged to no one save myself. I was my own person. She couldn't make me obey her commands._

_My voice was stuck I could fight her back. The claws only seemed to dig under the skin of my neck even more. _

"_Oh, how delighted I am now that you and I are tied by an unbreakable bond." Her face finally appeared before mine and she broke out in a sinister smile._

_No. _

_I had to free myself somehow. There had to be a way. –_

The next moment I awoke feeling gooseflesh on me.

That was one dream that I never wanted to see again. Instead of falling back to the safe haven of sleep I fell into the hellish nightmares again.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichiru -<strong>

I saw her for but a moment and the moment was soon gone. I felt alive for a few seconds of time but it also ended too soon.

My dear Yuki had progressed rather nicely.

Though it took a great amount of personal strength and restraint to prevent myself from launching at her body. All I really wanted was to hold her close and breath in the addictive scent of roses.

But my mistress had a hidden agenda. She was planning something against my dear Yuki. I would make sure she wouldn't get away with it; I would save Yuki from her clutches.

Yuki was dearer to me than my mistress ever was; at least Yuki was warmer where the mistress was cold.

Though I may be protecting her real body that didn't mean I couldn't harm it in insignificant ways.

I was part Hunter anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>` Maria `<strong>

Ichiru was losing it he could barely compose himself. I could almost hear the restraints of his conscious ripping.

He was a dear boy but at times he could be utterly stupid.

Couldn't he tell that I was only letting know few parts of my plan in order for it to backfire on him?

I guess that I really was evil. This precious flower wasn't actually so precious as everyone thought.

This would be the chance to redeem myself. Inwardly I giggled to myself, who knew that playing with my toys as pawns would be so much fun?

* * *

><p><strong>* Kaname *<strong>

So she thought that she could play with my dear girl. What fool that woman was! But then again she wasn't the only one who wanted to play me for a fool.

Little did they all know that they were all pawns to this game of mine. Did they dare think to mess with one powerful progenitor of Purebloods?

They dare stand a chance, impossible!

I was the one pulling on all of their little strings.

"What is it Takuma?" I didn't have to look up to know that he wanted something from me. Apparently he even brought a guest.

"Lady Maria would like to speak to you, Kaname." Takuma brought the young vampiress into my private office. I already knew that the Lady Maria was hiding something from everyone.

"What can I do for you, Lady Maria?" I asked sincerely playing that ever-gracious host.

"Yes, dear _Pureblood Prince_, I was wondering if dear Lady Yuki would like to attend a picnic of mine at the park." She smiled but it felt cold to me. I already knew her next move.

Anticipation hung in the air. Her childish body hid nothing from the puppeteer inside.

"Why of course Lady Maria, please go on ahead." I answered her quickly giving her another one of my real looking smiles that was actually quite fake.

But no one could ever tell the difference. No one quite actually understood what was going on inside of my brain, now did they?

* * *

><p><strong>~ Yuki ~<strong>

Today I was invited to a lovely picnic; unfortunately my master could not attend. But I was allowed to attend in his stead; this was more of a human affair than a vampire one. Though it was most certain than there would be a good amount of vampires there making Zero also attend.

But hopefully Lady Yori would be there among the few humans, which also might mean that Stepfather was most likely attending also.

Dear Lord not again. Who knew how annoying and desperate he became after I last saw him over a month ago? Inwardly I cringed at the thought.

Mayhap Maria was attending, I haven't heard from her in over a week. But I shouldn't focus on her personal matters when I had my own this moment.

"Lady Yuki are you ready?" Zero's voice boomed throughout the room. He did look handsome even if his cravat was not put on correctly thus giving him a more rakish air.

Somebody wasn't in a very good mood today. I wonder who put a wrinkle in his trousers this morning.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mister Bodyguard." I replied only making Zero testier, how could this man be so angry?

"Then come on Miss Maid before we are late." Zero answered in a huff practically pulling me down the hall. I almost tripped on the hem of my day dress, twice.

How clumsy of me, but then knowing how careless I was sometimes I was just happy that I didn't rip a thing. Master would have reprimanded me for that later.

When we arrived though, things got from bad to even worse than ever before.

For there standing by Lady Maria's side was the counterpart to my bodyguard. The one and only Ichiru Kiryuu.

How he ended up with her made no sense what so ever. Why was Zero a vampire? Who turned him? Then above all why was sweet dear Ichiru with a lady of the ton?

Though it wasn't until we were alone in an alcove with the two that things got quite dramatic.

"That's not the proper way to greet your brother now is it?"

* * *

><p>So how is it going so far? Not really as dramatic as I wanted it to be but I was in a rush.<p>

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	23. Dare

Sorry this took so long, but with drama and family suddenly visiting, AP Bio, Sims, and my neighbor's son coming over to visit his dad and all... But I hope you like it! It was a little hard to get focused and such with Harry Potter coming out, plus writer's block does not help either...

Enjoy ^~^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Dare**

_**~ I dare you to take a chance, and place a bet on fate. Be free and live life even if it ends in heartbreak. Go ahead and take a chance on that one little dare. For when you do return you will have more to share. ~**_

**- Ichiru -**

"That's not the proper way to greet your brother now is it?" I couldn't help but ask my dear old brother dear.

I may be the more sensitive of the twins but I did adore getting my twin flustered. What could I say? Teasing Zero did have its perks.

But my true intentions were reserved for the stunning brunette by his side. The one in the deep but not overbearing scarlet day dress with a matching seductive looking ribbon wrapped around her neck. I had a feeling emanating from my twin that he too had troubles keeping his 'emotions' in check… Of course it was none other than the delectable Lady Yuki.

Unknowingly she made herself the most seductive minx in the room; you could just feel the jealously oozing out from many of the rakes and gentlemen among the room. Excluding Zero and myself.

"Then how shall I greet you brother?" Zero stood there looking at me as he said at me somewhat coldly. But I had the feeling he wasn't just angry with me but with a certain person in front of me. Lady Maria.

Well, we all just hated her. At least the person on the inside.

Lady Maria continued forward and clasped hands with the woman I loved. Yes I really did love her, even if this was many years ago. I actually had a heart to forgive her for her past mistakes even if it did harm our family tremendously.

"Lady Yuki." Lady Maria said sweetly, her eyes soft as any angel's. But we all knew who the true devil was here.

"Lady Maria." Yuki said just as kindly, I swore that my heartbeat faster into my chest when her voice rang out. This did nothing for a certain something on my body…

"My dear, but who is this?" Lady Maria feigned but we all knew she was anything but innocent.

Her body itself had the same aura as she did when she was Shizuka Hio, any idiot could tell.

That instant I wanted to grab the gun from Zero hilt and aim it at her head and her heart. But this was definitely not the place or time to do so. Too many witnesses and this wasn't truly her real body.

I would have if I could but then again I was cursed by _her._

But now I wanted more than anything else to be free.

* * *

><p><strong>+ Zero +<strong>

I could sense him from across the whole damn bloody park! _He_ was there and was with _her_.

It didn't help that he was my brother but still?

After all these years he didn't have the bloody time to write me something? Not that it matter much but I was put out with my brother.

It didn't help that Yuki was also in a furious mood either, she could mask it really well but it was there. Until the moment she spotted my brother and I could of swore a huge amount of pressure was released from my body.

How did she bloody hell know my twin?

It didn't help that she was looking very delicious today in that day gown of hers. You couldn't bloody well expect her to go around in her maid's uniform now could you? The ton would be going on about that for years.

Besides it showed her legs in a most indecent matter for a woman. No one should be seeing her lovely calves save for a noble few including myself.

She did have lovely pearl white thighs though…

I did not just think that, did I?

I most certainly just did! What the hell?

"That's not the proper way to greet your brother now is it?" Ichiru was baiting me; he did always like to get infuriated once in a while. His aura was always the epitome of innocence but under it was that wild mischievous streak.

I knew what he wanted and played that little game of his, trying my hardest not to reach deep within my vest for my gun and point it at little miss evil vampiress over there.

That whole weak and innocent thing she had on right now was not suiting for a twisted vampire much like herself.

"Then how shall I greet you brother?" I played acting as if everything were normal and not anything near chaotic. I just hoped it worked.

Lady Maria strode over to us and greeted Yuki with not a care in the world. She dare act like a sweet girl! She was the epitome of cold diabolical evil beauty! I'm not entirely sorry but she had to die, and soon!

"My dear, but who is this?" Lady Maria said in a tone that was more than just innocent. We all knew what she was, that is except for a certain dimwitted maid on my arm.

"I could say the same thing for you, Lady Maria." Yuki replied before I could compose myself and answer for her.

It took most of my restraint from just drinking the sweet Yuki but it took a little less to bow down to the vampiress who made me one of the damned.

Life was always trying to get me in the ass, wasn't it?

"This, my dear, is master Ichiru…Kiryuu. " Lady Maria said leaving a good breath before continue introducing my twin.

My twin bowed gracefully and took Lady Yuki's hand in his palm before placing a light kiss. She even blushed at the fact that he kissed her. Even though he was my brother, I really wanted to hit him that instant.

Is jealously considered karma? Or what the other people of the ton believe in…

"Lady Maria, Master Ichiru may I introduce Zero Kiryuu, my personal bodyguard, but I believe that Master Ichiru is already well acquainted with him." Yuki stated calmly and idiotically didn't notice the high strung tension in the air. Lady Maria even stiffened a bit at the mention of my position of watching over Yuki.

Her attention seemed to be focused elsewhere, on a certain twin brother I know.

Still, I wanted to hit him. Hard too.

"Brother." Ichiru said nodding in acknowledgement to me.

"Brother." I returned the glare and replied to him coldly. He deserved it.

"Lady Yuki I missed you so! We really must call upon each other more." Lady Maria crooned, I still didn't trust her.

"Oh yes, we must. I too have missed you, Lady Maria." Yuki replied she really was oblivious to everything transpiring around her.

"Do not fret, master Zero. We shall be going for a stroll among the lovely gardens here with your brother. He shall protect the both of us just fine." Lady Maria said sweetly as if her voice was sugar.

Sugar with poison laced in it!

I was about to stop them when a familiar voice called me out of the crowd.

Not even a mere second had I turned to face the person who called my name when I realized they were gone.

But I could still sense Ichiru's aura on the grounds still. So they hadn't done anything to her…yet.

"Zero! Have you seen my daughter around here?" An old voice called my name again, loudly. That stupid old man was drawing more attention to himself, again.

I should have figured that he would be here; he still was considered a vampire hunter. In some ways at least…

* * *

><p>Ugh Maria again, what in the world is she up to? I was susposed to add Yuki's side also but this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. So until next time, dear readers...<p>

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Vampire Knight...all rights belong to the author.


	24. Truth

Hmm, I wonder where this story is going now. But if the more of you guys review the faster I will try to put up the next chapter! I hope you like this chapter though!

Enjoy ^~^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Truth**

_**~ Truth and lies, one more word and somebody dies. Lies and truth, it might just be you. Fake or real, one must be the deal. Real or fake even if ours hearts are on the stake. ~**_

_**~ Yuki ~**_

I was still angry at Zero at the moment, but for now I would just put a mask on and go on with this little charade.

Lady Maria tugged on my hands as she led me through the blissful garden there; she was acting almost like a dear school girl would.

If looks could kill, we would all be dead by now as Zero gave us his deathly glare.

"Where are we going, Lady Maria?" I asked having fun in the suddenly intense atmosphere.

What was going on now?

And where did Ichiru suddenly disappear to? He was following me just a minute ago!

That's when I realized that Lady Maria's expressions changed drastically; her face was no longer warm and comforting. She seemed a whole other person.

This wasn't the same vampire I met earlier.

We now seemed to be in the very center of this lavish and expensive garden. It was almost like a dreaded maze of hedges, roses, pansies, lilies and who knows what else.

"Yuki, I know how to save Zero." Her voice was somewhat different also.

Who was this monster?

She knew of Zero's predicament? Of how Zero was not a true pure vampire?

But overall she knew how to save him?

Humans bitten by pure vampires turn into ones, but then eventually they destroy themselves.

I couldn't help myself but ask her how.

Each soul was worth saving, even if mine was not…

Then I felt my heart burst into my chest… was this death?

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Ichiru -<strong>_

So this was what she was up to, she wanted my innocent Yuki to kill her master for the sake of my brother.

What was she insane?

But then again she was a monster…

My mistress was indeed pure evil.

Though unfortunately my conditions wouldn't let me rise against her actions. That witch of a vampire cursed me all those years ago, what I thought was caring heart was really her spell of temptation. And I was ever a fool to follow her.

If only I could change the hands of time, I wouldn't have made that mistake. Neither would Yuki, but it truly wasn't her fault she knew none of what was going on.

Now I was forced to obey Lady Hio's (inside of Lady Maria's body) every command. Even the ones not spoken of but thought of, if I was more of a man I would have saved Yuki.

She did not deserve this…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Yuki ~<strong>_

Time slowed down, my heartbeat felt as if it were almost stopping. I could see my own death in her eyes.

Stepfather's words rung in my mind. "Some vampires no matter how kind they are, they are not to be trusted. If doing so it will lead to your own demise…"

I truly was such fool.

But then again, mayhap I truly deserved to die…

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Zero +<strong>_

"Lady Yuki is in the garden," I said at the old man. "now if you excuse me I must be going." I tried to shoo the older vampire hunter away.

But to no luck. Unfortunately.

"But Zero, I must speak to you about some important matters." The old man's eyes widen even more.

What the hell?

I had no time for such trivial matters.

"What do you want this time old man?" I could almost feel his heart sink at my comment and attitude.

But who gave a damn?

"Come with me, I don't want our conversation being overheard." The old man pulled me along among the groups of vampires and humans.

Luckily the Hunters were also attending this social picnic.

But I would have to watch over Yuki; Lady Maria was not to be trusted. Nor my twin brother for that matter either.

"Now will you tell me what you want, Mr. Cross?" I asked now that we were out of reach from many of the vampires and humans.

The ex-Vampire Hunter handed me an envelope made of some very sturdy materials. Figures, the Association would want me to do another task for them.

That would mean I would have to leave Yuki in the clutches of the Pureblood Prince. Damn.

I couldn't believe it, not again!

But old man seemed to be concentrating on something going on in the distance.

A scream rang out, in Lady Maria's voice.

I thought that this was supposed to be a safe little picnic. But then again there were vampires here after all.

The scent of blood flowed into the air. There was no mistaking this scent; it belonged to only person I knew of.

Yuki was bleeding, profusely.

And there were blood thirsty vampires here. Damn, damn, damnation!

Kuran would have my head for this! Like I would let him.

But first of all, Yuki was bleeding!

That vampire would most certainly die!

* * *

><p><em><strong>` Maria `<strong>_

"Why did you do that?" her little slave asked. Sometimes she truly pitied him for being so weak and frail.

"My pet, she needed to learn of our deal. It was either one way or the other." She replied adding a soft girlish giggle at the end.

This body was so innocent that it was always getting to her.

Slowly she bent down to her pet and caressed his cheek placing another tender kiss on his lips. His body felt repulsion but she controlled him now, not him.

"Why must you be so cruel?" He asked after she let go of him long enough so he could breathe.

He was always so much fun to play with, not like his twin brother. If only they could have stayed like this forever.

She wished.

"You know nothing of my cruelty, Ichiru Kiryuu!" She said angrily and clutched at his neck blocking his airways. Her nails turned into sharp claws and her eyes shone in a fearsome red color.

This was not the first time he had angered his mistress, but it wouldn't be the last either.

"Nor do you know mine." He replied smartly and instantly her hands tightened even more around his neck.

He closed his eyes as everything faded to black. She couldn't kill him; it would be like killing herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Kaname *<strong>_

She dare hurt me precious girl! Shizuka Hio maybe Pureblood but she wouldn't comprehend what she really was doing.

That woman would most definitely pay for laying her claws on my dear Yuki.

She was going to die, and soon at that.

Sooner than she thought.

But for now I had more important things to worry about.

Not just because of my servant's injury but her bodyguard's incapability to protect her.

It was time I had another important talk with him.

But for now my princess called, her body was fading…

Soon it would be time to turn her back into her former glory, but that would have to wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Zero +<strong>_

On instinct I rushed to smell of blood, no vampire would dare lay a hand on her. I could sense the security of Vampire Hunters getting tenser. No one would harm a human with so many Hunters around.

All but one that is.

Lady Maria.

How dare she hurt Yuki!

A body lay in the garden courtyard, now bloody pulsed. Her hair fell faintly over her face and cascaded down her shoulders. I swear that I could see the veins all over her body as she continued to bleed. Those beautiful chocolate eyes were closed to the world. There on her chest was open gash, it would heal but she might be scarred forever.

How dare Lady Maria mar Yuki's perfect snow white skin!

Yuki's day gown lay in shattered rags around her torso and legs, the Ton would be going on about this for days!

This would take Yuki weeks to heal from, if she even woke up.

But her scent from her still flowing blood taunted me. It begged for one little sip, one little taste. One precious moment of delicious pleasure.

The beast inside caved in, while I fought for control.

Though to no avail.

I couldn't stop myself from drinking her blood, right there.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was a little hard to concentrate on. But the more reviews the faster I will try to update before I leave for vacation.<p>

Thansk for reading!

I do not own Vampire Knight... all rights belong to the author.


	25. Death

I know it's been so long, I feel bad too. I even lost two alerters in one day! I hoep you enjoy this new addition though, I told you all that I would continue and I did!

Now I wonder how the plot will twist now, I just finished this chapter now and the plot suddenly got a little different. hmm, I truly wonder what will happen? Any ideas?

I hope you like it! ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Death**

_**~Life is such a precious thing, yet so many choose to waste it. Death is only the last decision if only we could make it. ~**_

_*** Kaname ***_

That fool of a woman, a monster.

She would pay. Most definitely pay.

"Kain." I stated and the vampire immediately responded. "Aido." I said slowly, at least those two were on my side. The oncoming battle was going to be a long one.

The next instant the two vampires were gone from my sight, hopefully they had found _her _body, the one that was a puppet.

They needed to kill it and fast; otherwise the chances for rebirth would once again occur. Even if her true body was dead the Pureblood that flowed through her veins would once again take over the body of her puppet. Sure the puppet's soul was gone forever but the Pureblood vampire inside would take its place.

It was only one reason why I hated myself.

Urgently I continued forward, I would have to end this ordeal now.

That's when I arrived at _her _room poised and ready for the attack. She most likely knew that I was coming for her.

But one who was a monster could never have been forgiven. We all are sinners, but with all of mine I should have been the devil incarnate.

Technically I already was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Ichiru -<strong>_

I awoke to the darkness; I could feel my blood leaking down my throat. I could almost sense the little droplets hit the floor one by one.

That bitch.

This was the extent of the power she had over me, I was one of her foolish puppets also. All because I believe of that one little lie.

But something in my mind flipped for a moment, just an image of a dark and grey day. The day of death.

I knew now that Yuki Kuran was not the vampire who led to my parent's demise, but Shizuka Hio herself. She was the one to bite into my brother's neck and damn him for a mere eternity. She was the one to kill of my mother in front of my eyes, the one to drain the blood from my poor father. But most of all she was the one who in a mere second break the neck of my little sister. Who was barely a month old, I can still hear her broken baby cries in the dark of night.

She was the demon here, not Yuki.

Yuki was too kind a person to actually hurt someone intentionally.

Tonight no matter what, Lady Hio would die. I would see to the matters myself. Death for her would not be pleasant and quick, it would be painful and lasting.

I knew what I had to do. She couldn't control me forever; I was once a free person wasn't I?

I would do it for my dear Yuki. A life for a life, isn't that how the saying goes?

By killing her I would be giving into the ultimate sacrifice.

I quickly stormed the room, taking in my hands the sword of the evil vampiress.

This would end now.

* * *

><p><strong>+ Zero +<strong>

I don't why, but I couldn't stop myself. This urge was strong, to lap the sweet nectar of fresh red blood.

Mayhap this was the food of the Gods, the ambrosia that the Greek gods would devour.

Or was it like the seeds of the pomegranate that had cursed Persephone to live with Hades the god of death.

Though I believed the blood just made me a demon.

I wasn't the one who deserved to live. In the end I deserved to die.

* * *

><p><strong>× Master Cross ×<strong>

The vampires were moving again. My cursed blood from my damned descendants made me this way. A freak, a monster, an abomination almost like them.

But yet my dear sweet Juri was one of those, the very ones I vowed to kill.

Though I mustn't set my thoughts on such horrid feelings of sadness. For now I would write a short sweet letter to my dear daughter, the one who actually had no debt to pay… but she mustn't know that either.

_Dearest Yuki,_

_I know it is my fault that… _No that would not work.

_It is my deep regret to say that… _That would not work either.

_To say the truth being a maid really isn't that bad…_ Most definitely not.

_My darling little girl, how do you fare today? I am sorry to have learned of your accident._ I really was seething on the inside at the thought of the Pureblood draining my daughter dry of her vitals. _I hope you have a quick recovery, do remember to take the medicine the doctors gave you, okay?_

_I still work diligently at the Academy, it seems as though it has been years since you came to visit me in the offices with your pretty little calico skirts and even longer since you would drag your dolly with you everywhere. Many of the boys still ask where you have gone. They wonder where you have disappeared to, I only respond with 'her first London season' or 'visiting her great-aunt in Scotland'. But I'm not so sure if I believe the lies myself._

_The other night I had Jameson_ the butler_ tell Cook to make a dish in your honor. You know how I prefer to make my dishes extra special. Next time I visit in London, I shall be sure to bring your favorite pastries. The ones with the delicate chocolate filling that you adore so much._

_I fear for now that I must leave for work today. _I had work to do just not the type that she suspected. _Please respond soon._

_With best wishes,_

_Daddy _

Now to only wait. But for now, where in the world did I place my rifle?

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Kaname *<strong>_

"Why did you come here?" she asked me, but we both already knew the truth behind her words.

"It was to repay a dear debt of mine. It was also to assemble the pieces for my chessboard." I answered I could already see the move she was making in her head.

The next second I stood behind her true body, I could feel the power of Yuki's blood flow through her veins. She had already drunk more than her share. "But we both probably know that the overall objective was the same Shizuka."

To a mere stranger our stance looked almost like a loving embrace, a caress. But reality this was a battle to the death.

The next second I stuck my hand through her chest, I could even see my hand on the other side of her body. I concentrated on the thoughts of my precious one, who was hurt because of her.

It probably was my fault now that she was on the verge of death.

"Remember I'm just like you. I will do just about anything for the ones I love." The next second I ripped her still beating heart out. The Hunter's twin dealt with the puppet(s). I wouldn't stay for much longer, for now Shizuka Hio was dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Ichiru -<strong>_

I took the sword and stabbed her body; this girl's soul was already gone. The second I did I saw black spots in my vision, things were growing fuzzy. My eyesight blurred, my chest seemed to explode, and my breathing became labored.

I knew without a doubt that I was dying. But if I lived Lady Hio's soul would corrupt me.

It left me with the only option left.

I stuck the sword through my own chest.

Darkness clouded everything, I felt no pain.

So this was death?

* * *

><p>Okay if you pay attention true Vampire Knight fans, there are some quotes that were incorporated from book 4.<p>

All rights belong to the true author of this series: Matsuri Hino. I just wrote this version of it.

Thanks for reading!


	26. Rebirth

Alas, another chapter for my dear readers. Have any of you read any of the latest chapters of the real Vampire Knight? I heard there might be another season of the anime, hopefully.

Enjoy. Sorry this is late.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Rebirth**

_**~Reincarnation only exists for human souls, I my dear am not. ~**_

_*** Kaname ***_

The body before me wasted away, I watched as the remains of Shizuka Hio disappear. All according to plan.

The bitch was finally dead. What she wanted was utter domination of the human world. By capturing me in her grasps then she would control the world. She had someone learned of my properties in the East India Company.

Those humans would eventually waylay for a path to destruction, little did they know that their work would eventually corrupt them. The native people would eventually arise against them, if they kept trying to assimilate with the people.

It was time for me to retreat, and I knew just the place. Not everyone would expect a noble and grand duke, such as I, to leave the lovely homeland of Great Britain.

This move I would make would disrupt the whole chessboard, knocking over each and every one of my pawns.

Tonight my dear princess would be dead.

Or so they thought.

Now, I wonder what the Purebloods would do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Yuki ~<strong>_

I could only watch as my body transcended through time. But this time was different, as if I was behind some fogged up looking glass. No matter how hard I tried I could not get close up and actually react as I used to. I could see a version of me, almost like a twin dance happily with each of the Kiryuu twins.

Then I noticed the look within what seemed to be my eyes. Instead of their normal dark chocolate brown, they were tinged an odd maroon color.

A red color like that could only mean one thing.

Vampire.

"What would you like to do today?" The other version of me asked, kissing Ichiru on the forehead, while holding Zero's smaller hand in the other hand.

"Go inside, Master Yagari noticed the dealings of nearby vampires. He told us to be careful when playing in the garden today." Ichiru answered informatively.

"Really?" My vampire-self asked the child sweetly.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Zero vowed holding up what seemed to be a small child version of a vampire weapon.

It was hard to imagine a cute, adorable Zero ever asking someone this question.

"You promise?" the vampire doppelganger asked sincerely.

"Yes." Both Ichiru and Zero answered.

Looking up I could see thunder clouds above us, a storm was brewing. I could almost sense the ghostly winds picking up speed. Yet somehow I didn't feel a thing, it was like I was under some shield.

"Let's hurry." My voice came out of the twin's body and urged the children out of the brushes, flowers and trees.

I tried to follow them but something held me back rooted to that spot. As if something didn't want me to watch over the children in the first place.

The next second I felt it, a disturbance in the atmosphere. I could almost feel the lightning cackle behind me.

Turning around I sense a great feeling of dread and horror, something quite dangerous. There within the shadows of the dark oak tree was a vampiress. One with silver hair long and silky, almost caressing the ground. She was clothed in the finest looking silks of what looked like China or was it Japan?

Her eyes were blood red, almost as if she were possessed by a demon.

A child's giggle was heard nearby, I froze permanently. The vampiress's eyes widened then grew smaller. A scary looking smirk crossed her face.

Suddenly I realized what was going to happen.

She was going to kill the children.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Zero +<strong>_

I held her warm supple body close to mine, just to hear her faint steady heartbeat. Blood leaked down her mouth, I couldn't resist dabbed at it gently with my finger.

Only to realize in rage that the vampire in me only wanted another little taste of her blood.

Just one more little drop…

Suddenly her heart froze, causing me to stop breathing all together.

Seconds ticked by, still I waited until the tenth second when her body finally moved again under my hands.

For a few seconds I feared that she wouldn't die but turn into a vampire all together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>^ Yagari ^<strong>_

Dust.

More specifically vampire dust.

A Hunter had to have been nearby. No one else knew who to kill them besides vampires themselves.

But why would they kill a vampire at a party for humans? It just didn't add up.

Looking up I stared at the moon, noticing the light as it cast shadows in the garden. There in front of me lay a drop of blood. I dipped my finger in it to sniff it.

My hunch was correct, it was human.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice spoke from behind.

I knew that voice from since I was a child.

"What are you doing here, Headmaster Cross?" The man smirked, of course he would know what exactly was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Yuki ~<strong>_

I heard the screams before I saw what would happen.

"Get away from them, you, you- you monster!" a voice cried out, it must have been that of a maid.

"She's no monster, you are!" a little boy's voice answered.

"How did a demon get onto the property, there were spells set up?" another voice asked.

Somewhere a dog barked, there was a rush of angry servants yelling and shouting.

"I'll protect you, Lady Yuki." another little boy answered trying to be brave.

That second I felt the barrier break away, and suddenly I was in the garden holding my hand was none other than Ichiru. Zero only held onto the edges of my skirt.

What had happened?

Then I remember the vampiress with the silk dresses. She was no dream or premonition.

That's when I heard it, a woman's sweet voice fill the air above the noise of the angry servants.

It was too late. We were doomed.

**…**

I awoke to pain; blood seemed to cover my body. Sitting up I looked around.

This house, this garden, this place. I was still in the past.

"How nice of you to wake up Miss Pureblood vampire, but what are you doing here?" this voice was familiar but I knew I never heard it before.

"Wha-?" I tried to touch my head only to feel the wound there.

But what did the voice mean by that, surely I was no vampire.

"You should not be here!" the voice hissed, I felt pressure against my leg. I heard the snap before I felt it. I screamed.

"Who are you?" I spat, blood came out along with saliva. Then I saw her, the evil woman from before in the corner of my vision.

"You don't need to know, Miss Vampire, because in a matter of seconds you will be dead." The voice replied. That's when I realized something important.

"What did you do to the children?" I fought for consciousness; my blood loss was great every second I grew even weaker.

"Don't worry they are in a safe place." She gestured behind her; I fought to see the dead corpses laying there.

"Zero! Ichiru! What did you do to them?" I pushed against the darkness trying to control my mind.

"Only what they deserve." A sword came out of nowhere and suddenly I felt it hit my heart.

I was dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Zero +<strong>_

Her eyelids flutter for a second before she turned to look at me.

"Zero?" her voice sounded weary and weak.

"Yuki, are you okay?" I asked caressing her bleeding body.

"I thought, I lost you. Please stay with me." She whimpered in her delirium.

"Yuki, I-I, I'm sor-" I was about to apologize when she cut me off, with her own lips covering my own.

Something I thought would never happen, shouldn't happen between a lady and her bodyguard.

"Don't worry Zero, I love you…" with those mere words it became my undoing.

I couldn't help but take her there, bare, bleeding on the soft parts of the grass. Her white silky body still held scars of her other misfortunes.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be the last one of this series.<p>

But the continuation will be coming soon and it will be called _Maid For You._ Yuki will become a vampire, Kaname's evil idea will come out, Ichiru's body will be found, Zero will return. But no one will expect what's coming next. Yuki, Yuki, a maid's work is never done.

Thansk for reading!

All rights belong to the original owners.


End file.
